Catching Time, Stealing Hearts
by JacklynXXXRose
Summary: A notorious female bandit sets out to steal the precious supposed "healing" stone, for financial purposes. However what will happen when a tall dark stranger living all alone, guarding the stone do about it. After injuring her, he takes care of her. However the rest of the Host club, will not stand for it. There will be lashings, love, and bitter endings most definatly.
1. catching tears

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night. Her small frame cast a rather light shadow on the ground below her, as she moved to a sitting position on the branch. She eyed the guards, then looked towards the rather high gate.

"To easy..." she whispered almost to herself, as her mask slightly muffled her voice. She took a rather strong leap, landing gently on the next branch, the wind blowing at her loose brown bangs.

She sighed, then let herself fall to the ground behind the guards, lifting her katana to smack one over the head, and kick the other one to the ground at the same time. The first one knocked out, while the second one let out a choked scream as she hit him unconscious in a smooth motion.

She blinked again, before figuring she would have to hide them before anyone would find out she was here. She gripped the back of the nearest soldier, dragging him off into the thick brush lining the manor.

He looked down at her curiously, his head tilted to the side. He was a man of few words, and hardly ever spoke. He walked across the branches, his hair drifting in the sudden breeze. How far should he let her go? She couldn't get any farther than the main house. He took a few quick steps, sliding carefully up against the tree trunk, the branches swaying under his weight.

She rested against the wall, taking a deep breath, calming herself. Those people had been rather hard to carry, however she shook it off, remembering her mission. She dug her foot into the wall, pushing up from the ground as she drew her dagger, sliding it into the stone. She stood carefully on the top of the wall, before leaping back to the ground on the opposite side. Blending into the shadows as she made her way towards her destination. She opened the door quietly, leaving it cracked behind her. She tiptoed around, looking for the object. Then her eyes landed upon it, a small diamond resting inside the case.

"lovely…" she thought quietly, the diamond was supposed to have magic healing powers of some sort for the mental recovery. She reached her fingers out to touch it however she heard the door slam behind her. She flinched, backing up and looking around. It was just the wind right? Something breezed past her left side, the candle light vanishing as the wind went by. She shivered at the sudden coldness of the room.

"hello…" she whispered quietly, as she backed up from the stone, stumbling on the steps slightly.

A finger poked her shoulder from behind her, as she jumped back almost screaming. She turned around, drawing her katana, only to see it was a man. Her jaw almost dropped as she watched him. His tall figure loomed over her powerfully, as he wielded a weapon of his own. His silver eyes captured her lazily, as his short hair was tossed around in the breeze fluttering through the building.

He smirked, lunging forwards to attack her. She reacted on instinct, her blade shooting up to block his sword. His power easily overwhelming her small being. She ducked to the side, attempting to kick out his feet from underneath him. He jumped to the side, bandishing his blade towards her. She blocked his attacks skillfully, leaping around like a gymnast. She twirled around, moving her hands to grip the handle of his blade. She was very near to him, keeping a tight hold on his weapon, their chests moving up and down as they inhaled. She growled, shoving him backwards. He fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of her sword. He kicked her in the knee, making her fall to the side, her mask falling off. She groaned, curling up on the ground as she held in her pain. He stood over her once again, both swords in hand.

"dead." He mumbled, tapping her with the end of his staff.

She blinked, expecting him to kill her, only he turned on his heel. He gripped the diamond, and placed It in his pocket safely, then turning back to her. He sighed, his better nature getting the best of him. He approached her, as she fumbled around, trying to find her mask. He kneeled down next to her, scooping her up in his arms. She tied her mask over her face sloppily, as the surprise of what he was doing had almost made her freeze from unknowing.

"w-w-w-what are you doing?" she squeaked, kicking her feet as she tried to get out of his firm grasp, her knee immediately sending warning shocks up her leg as she hissed through her teeth.

He looked down at her, a small smile crossing his lips.

"your hurt." He mumbled, his footsteps echoing around the empty manor.

"so." She grumbled, crossing her arms "you should have killed me." she said flatly.

"I don't hurt girls." He said simply, continuing on his path, entering the side dojo. He slid open one of the doors, resting her carefully on the floor as he reached for the first aid kit.

"s-so your pretty good at fighting.." she said softly, trying to start up a conversation to make it less awkward.

"Mitsukuni was better." He said quietly, sitting down next to her, and reaching for her ankle.

"w-who's Mitsukuni?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He froze, his fingers trembling slightly. A look of regret crossing his face, as he shook himself from his trance, and continued wrapping her knee. She sighed, turning her head to look at the walls, it was lined with pictures, and magazine clippings and many ,many trophies.

"I never did catch your name." she said quietly, getting adjusted to the peace and quiet of the building.

"Mori.." he replied a bit later, looking up at her, expecting her to say her name.

"Haruhi…." She said softly, pulling her pant leg down as she tried to stand, but fell back down.

He smiled a bit, which was rather odd for him.. since then. He helped her up, feeling a bit guilty about hurting her leg.

"Haruhi…" he started, looking out towards the darkness, it was rather lonely here with no one in it.

"would you like to stay here?"

She looked at her knee, then back at him, a thankful smile crossing her lips.

"that would be great." She said softly, trying to hobble forwards.

"where would I stay..?" she asked, looking out the door as well.

He sighed quietly, picking her up in his arms. Careful not to touch her leg.

"there is plenty of places."

He stepped down from the dojo, carrying her across the estate. But something way off.. caught her eye. A single gravestone, underneath a rather large cherry tree. Having perfect eyes, she could read the writing very clearly.

R.I.P

Mitsukuni Haninozuka

1989-2008

Here lies a loving friend and companion.


	2. Hide behind my heart

Catching time chapter 2

Haruhi stretched her arms above her head, the sunlight glimmering off her pale skin. She let out a stifled yawn, her leg pain greeting her almost instantly as she tried to sit up.

"w-w-where…" she started to say, looking around the small room. It was little but its beauty up showed its size. In the right corner a large window was open, letting a small breeze ruffle around the room, letting the white curtains slide around the wooden floor. Several small potted flowers lined the sill, and the sliding Japanese doors finished the look. "well...I might as well...stay here I guess...I can't go back there." She whispered, thinking of the clan she had left, on a "misson"

"So...I'll just have to get him to let me stay." She said with a glint in her eye

She twisted her body, setting her feet upon the ground. She didn't remember how she had gotten here, the last thing she remembered was seeing that gravestone, and she must have fallen asleep after that. She sighed standing shakily to her feet. Her soft footsteps wandered around the empty hallways, echoing back to her as she hobbled around. Her eyes caught the glimpse of a figure as she passed by the white doors. She halted, turning back and sliding the Japanese doors open.

There sat Mori. His face was turned towards her, revealing his closed eyes and slightly parted lips. His hair was slightly disheveled from sleeping, and his chest moved up and down as he breathed lightly letting off a bit of a snore. His body leaned heavily across the table, his arms hiding the other side of his face as they were folded like a pretzel.

Haruhi giggled, covering her mouth as not to wake him. She slowly tiptoed around him, her eyes landing upon a rather deserted kitchen. The pots and pans lined the wall in perfect order, and the shelves seemed rather empty. She heard him sniffle, his body slowly pulling itself off the table to sit up. He looked somewhat startled when his eyes opened and landed on her.

A tired smile tugged itself past his lips.

"good morning Mori." She said quietly, folding her legs underneath the small table.

"hn." He replied, nodding his head towards her.

She tilted her head to the side, looking around the kitchen warily still trying to get adjusted to the eye-catching scenery. Then her stomach let off an embarrassing growl.

"grwwweeeeel"

She blinked, bringing her hands to rest on her belly in surprise.

Mori, who was still watching her, tilted his head to the side in understanding.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly, standing up from his resting place.

She nodded a little, before looking up at him. He held out his hand to her. She blinked looking at his hand, and slowly placing hers in his. His hand was warm, and a little rough from work.

He pulled her to her feet, still keeping a hold on her hand.

"go shopping?" he asked quietly, already knowing that she knew they didn't have any food here. She grinned wider, turning to hobble towards the door pulling him along with her.

"do you have money?" she asked softly, still walking ahead of him, as he trotted behind her to keep up with her speed, obviously she was very, very hungry.

He held up his wallet, pulling on her hand to stop her midstep. He looped his arm around hers.

"You don't want to hurt yourself." He mumbled a small tint of red flooding past his cheeks. Haruhi blushed as well, before taking his arm.

"thank you Mori." She whispered, as he held open the door for both of them, making sure it was secured with the lock. They walked arm and arm, Haruhi leaning on him for support.

It was high sun before the time they had returned, Mori carrying a rather large bag of groceries from the local market. The trees casting shadows of cold air around them, and then rivets of sun in between. He unlocked the door, walking back down the hall.

"do you know how to cook?" He asked her softly, a smile tugging on his lips at the thought of himself cooking.

"somewhat" she said, reaching for a large pot and filling it with water. Mori rested upon the counter, watching her carefully as she placed several things inside the bubbling water.

After a while Haruhi had many questions edging on her mind, and she thought she should ask at least one.

"hey mori?" she asked, while reaching for a large spoon to stir the soup.

"hn?" he mumbled, turning to look her straight in the eyes.

"h-how did Mitsukuni die?" she asked, bringing the ladle to her lips to taste, it before sprinkling some more pepper inside.

She turned around to see him somewhat frozen as he stared straight ahead, a small silver tear leaking from the corner of his eye. Haruhi almost coughed up the soup she had tasted in surprise.

"m-mori?" she questioned, taking a step around the counter towards him.

"h-h-he-" he tried to say, but rested his forehead in his palm.

"he save m-me." he choked out, his shoulders starting to shake slightly from his choked sobs.

"oh mori." She said softly, coming around the counter to touch his arms with both hands. Then on instinct leaned in to embrace him in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She told him quietly, running her fingers up his back comfortingly, making him shiver from the sudden touch. He opened his eyes, tiny trails of tears clear on his face. Slowly he stepped down from his seat on the counter, leaning down to wrap his arms around her. A fluttering feeling apparent in his chest. Haruhi blinked in surprise, resting her head against his shoulder, hearing his heart beat quicken.

"Im sorry." She whispered again, hugging him tighter.

Mori savored the hug, as he had not had one since his only living family had died many years ago. His eyes opened again the gray color watery.

"me to." He mumbled softly.

"I should have saved him." He said quietly, resting his chin upon her head.

The bell behind her rang quietly.

"soups done." She said cheerfully, letting go of Mori to go finish the meal and take it off the stove. Mori let her go gently, turning to watch her back. Haruhi poured it slowly before turning to hand it to him. He took it with a grateful smile.

"thank you haruhi.." he said quietly, a smile tugging past his lips.

"anything for you mori." She replied, taking off her apron and turning off the stove.

Later at the end of the day when the sun was setting. She folded up her clothing, placing them neatly in the drawers. A long arrow flew past her face, hanging out of the wall. She blinked, her heart beating as she stepped forwards to tug out the letting hidden in the arrow head. It was written in a swirly black liquid which slide around still wet. She reached forwards to open the message, dropping it to the ground in surprise. A frown apparent on her face.

Finish the mission.


	3. Secrets are unknown,and never to be told

I'm sorry for the delay on a post. However i happened to have an unfortunate tumble down the stairs, so i was out of order.

HOWEVER thank you for continuing to read! :D comments would help, and make me feel a bit better ^-^ thankyou! enjoy!

* * *

"Haruhi?"

the soft voice of Mori rang down the hallway. Haruhi's vision blinked up in surprise, swiftly yanking the arrow from the wall and throwing it outside the open window. While at the same time sliding her foot across the ground to push the note easily across the wood floor, and under the dresser. Twirling around to begin rummaging through the drawers, as if she was searching for something, Just as he entered the room. She turned her head to look in his direction.

"Oh hello Mori."

She said softly, growing accustomed to their way of silence and tranquility. Though it had only been just a matter of two days, she felt a connection to this lonely man. As her eyes fell across his attire, carefully considered and matched well, she felt a soft warmness to her cheeks. She raised her vision up to meet his luminous eyes, staring down in her direction.

"hey…"

he said, barely audible. He looked around before leaning casually against the wall, a curious smile crossing his lips as he watched her from the opposing side of the room.

"How did that happen?"

he mumbled, raising an eyebrow at the rather large hole in the wall. Haruhi flushed, her back to him.

"h-h-how did w-w-what happen?"

she repeated his words, thinking of excuses in her head. She had forgotten to cover up the long dash in the wall. The paper was clearly torn apart, pieces of plaster and wood falling or dangling from the crevice. She mentally slapped herself, continuing to fake fold the clothes in the drawer.

He tapped his finger lightly against his arm, a clear sign he knew what was going on.

"the hole…in the wall."

His voice rang through her head.

"o-o-oh YEA-AH that h-hole hahe!"

she stuttered, nodding her head up and down like a wibble wobble, giggling uncontrollably, her back still to him.

He smirked.

"how did it get there?"

She froze.

"I-I um..slipped."

"slipped?"

"Y-y-y-eah and fell."

"hn."

"and hit my head against the wall."

His eyes moved from the tall dresser back to her shortness, the hole directly above.

"how."

Her eyes traveled up, the hole a good half foot above her height.

"u-u-um…I uh.. was jumping YEAH j-jumping-"

He moved from the wall, to appear behind her. Leveling his hand from her head to the dresser. A look of amusement trailing past his lips. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes giving it away.

"stop lying to me, It hurts my heart."

He whispered, tilting his head to the side. A look of innocence passing his features, making her heart twang.

"I-It's the truth!"

she squeaked, moving to get away from him. However it was a failed effort. Mori snaked his arm around her waist, twisting her away from her current destination.

"your not going anywhere."

He mumbled, his hair blowing in the slight breeze from the window. Almost on cue the door behind her slowly closed with a soft click from the wind. He raised an eyebrow, Haruhi blushing red as she realized how close they were. She squirmed under his immense gaze, turning her head the other way to let her hair cover her eyes.

"what happened."

He whispered, tightening his hand at her waist as her struggling increased. He pulled her straight to him, her chest cloilding with his lower stomach. She looked up at him, with narrowed eyes. He chuckled, his laugh carrying through his stomach.

"tell me…" he said teasingly "or else."

"you wouldn't dare." She said with a growl.

"hm."

He leaned closer to her, his eyes almost saying:

"one"

He bent forwards, his eyes teasing as his lower lip parted. Haruhi turned her head, holding her hands up in a fetal attempt to shove him away.

"two."

The breeze whispered.

He bent his head to the side, bringing his lips to touch the side of her neck. Haruhi squeaking and squirming beneath his affection. Swearing upon the martial arts that she would not speak their secrets, and she was an atrocious liar.

Mori growled under his breath, obviously annoyed that she wasn't giving up. He was desperate to know exactly what was going on, he had a hypothesis but no clear answer. He stepped forwards, pressing her back against the wall gently, haruhi almost slipping from his grasp.

"three."

He muttered against her neck, a smirk twinning across his lips. He rested his lips against her collarbone, earning a soft noise from her as she pushed away from him. Only dragging him closer to him in the process, his body pressed to her. He groaned in the back of his throat, the movements she kept making…. It was hard to stay in control.

'she'll give up sooner or later.' He thought to himself, dragging his tongue up her neck, tilting her head back as he pressed his lips to her recessive voice knot.

"m-m-mori l-let me go!"

she yelped, an aggressive desire passing through her.

"not till you tell me."

he said flatly, irritated that he had to go this far to get her to talk. He gently brought his teeth down on her neck, nipping the skin. Haruhi sighed mentally, figuring there was only one way out of this. She brought her hands up to wrap them around his neck affectionately, his lips falling from her neck as she did so. And then brining her lips up to touch his. Mori's eyes opened in shock, he moved his lips against hers gently. Then suddenly she jerked away from him, catching him by surprise. She turned her body, leaping swiftly out the window. The arrow she had tossed out before, crunching underneath her toes. Mori moved to go after her, the window too small for his size. He dashed for the door, yanking it open and falling against the wall. He yanked open the door to the front of the house, seeing her in the distance, and chasing after her retreating figure.

She leaped over a series of toppled trees, the leaves crunching under her bare feet as she lightly dashed over them. Her breath beginning to catch as she ran quicker, hearing the door to the house slam open against the siding. She sprinted through the trees hoping to lose him, knowing that her territory wasn't much further.

His steps fell over the natures fallen. The leaves sprawling out from where haruhi had ran. He tore through the trees, gaining on her as he leapt over the tree branch. His eyes narrowed as he wondered exactly where she was going, he would catch up to her and explain. He felt dreadful, and very rude. He shouldn't have pressured her, it was an un-gentlemanly thing to do. He sighed, her body only twenty feet or so in front of him.

She faltered, hearing him behind her. She twisted directions, trying to lose him. However she slipped, falling towards the side of a small ravine. Her already injured ankle, throbbing from the sideways running as she fell. Suddenly something grabbed her, holding tightly onto her back and head as they crashed down the hill. The body underneath her groaning as they hauled to a stop. She shook her head, opening her eyes.

"mori…" she said quietly, a small smile in her eyes. Immodestly seeing his shoulder that was already beginning to bruise.

"Oh i-I'm so sorry!" she yelped, moving to get off him as he coughed.

"a-are you alright?" he mumbled, his eyes half lidded as he tried to open them.

"y-yes perfectly fine." She said softly, trying to help him up.

Once they were standing, mori brought a hand to scratch the back of his head uncomfortably.

"sorry for.. before." He muttered "I just…don't want you to keep secrets."

She nodded her head"

"sometimes I don't want to either."

* * *

_"boss what do we do now-"_

a red-haired man sitting to an identical boy asked, they both shrugged their shoulders at the same time.

_"-We would miss the target and possibly hit haruhi, if we tried to shoot."_

The other finished, their legs swinging in sync.

A rather official looking man leaned comfortably against the tree trunk._"yes that could be quite, and unfortunately, possible."_He said stiffly, turning his eyes up to look at the blonde haired man, whose eyes were trained upon Haruhi's retreating figure.

"well, I suppose we will have to do what the Romans do."

"when in Rome, attack with stealth."

The others nodded their heads, the black haired man scribbling against the tree bark.

"we are still rather in debt, and we must acquire that stone in order to sell it for profit, Tamaki." He said frankly, pushing his glasses up with a single finger.

"ah yes, our clan must be the most profitable and noticeable, otherwise…"

"-we wouldn't be considered the best." One of the twins finished, the other elbowing him.

The blonde haired man turned his vision towards the retreating sun.

"exactly."


	4. Take my soul with you, Haru

_thankyou for your support _

_:D if you are enjoying this story feel free to check out my other creations..._

_~Underneath_

_~The Last Day of Light _

_^.^_

* * *

Catching time and stealing hearts chapter 4:

Haruhi blinked momentarily, turning her gaze towards the rather quiet man who was escorting her slowly back to the small house. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of inward happiness that he had chased after her and not let her leave. He looked down at her, a small smile tampering at his lips, his eyes almost asking:

_'why are you looking at me like that?'_

Haruhi shook her head, a grin tugging at her lips, as she moved a bit closer to him. The night was beginning to set in, the light dripping from the gravel stone path like black paint being washed away. She felt a bit uncomfortable at the awkward silence that was consoling between the two, so she broke the silence.

"sooo m-mori…h-how are you?" she stuttered, her face going a bit of a pink color.

"good."

He kept his eyes on the road, swearing that he had heard something following them, but neither the less, drew himself a bit closer to haruhi just in case.

Haruhi seemed to notice his discomfort, tilting her head to the side. Opening her mouth to ask what was wrong, she reached her small fingers out to tug the end of his open shirt.

"m-mori w-" she was cut off abruptly as a rather loud crunch of a branch sounded in her ears. And before she could blink, Mori had already grabbed her and was full tilt running the opposing way, his eyes narrowed. Haruhi held tightly onto his shirt, still in shock as things were moving a bit too quickly for her to keep up with.

"Hold on." His voice was soft, as he leapt over the pile of branches from before, haruhi safe in his arms. She peered over his shoulder, seeing two rather dark figures, familiar indeed. They darted quickly after them, pair of swords hanging from their backs almost exactly the same. Haruhi blinked, those swords…. so familiar.

"Tamaki.." she whispered airily, turning around to look up at mori. There was genuine worry upon his face, a thin line of sweat clamoring down his neck. Haruhi sighed, her heart fluttering in her chest as she moved her vision upwards to see another man standing warily, straight in the middle of the road. A long katana visible in his hands as he charged at mori, closing him in. The two behind them snickering as together they boxed him in. Mori breathed heavily, his heartbeat thumping In his chest. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his back bent at an angle of running. The three men surrounding mori glared him down keeping their weapons held straight for his throat. Until finally the taller of the two, began to speak.

"sir, would you kindly put the lady down." His voice rang sharp and obviously sounded very annoyed. Mori said nothing, tightening his grip around haruhi just a bit.

"Mori…" haruhi started to say

"If you don't…I'm afraid we will be forced to make you." He said through his teeth, his eyes mocking behind his mask.

"just do it." She said regretfully, not wanting them to hurt mori.

"w-" Mori cut him off abruptly, twirling around to knock one of the men behind him out of the way. Dashing the opposing way, Haruhi's eyes wide with shock.

"m-Mori what are you doing!" she shouted, turning around in his arms to watch the closing in figures of the men.

"I won't let them have you." He said flatly, his voice wobbling as he exhaustedly kept trotting along.

"because I-" His eyes opened in shock as his run slowed to a halt, his grip loosening gradually around her.

"w-wh-" he started to say, his figure wobbling forwards a bit. Haruhi pulled herself from his arms, her eyes widening as she panicked, asking what was wrong.

Mori's vision blipped in and out, Haruhi's pale face washing away as he collapsed to the ground with a heavy thump.

"m-mori!" She screamed, falling on her knees next to him. Finally noticing the arrow protruding from his lower right back. Blood seeped from his shirt, pooling around the soft grass around them. The men gathered closer, haruhi standing up to face them. But now there was four instead of three.

The taller of the four stepped forwards, tugging his mask from his pale features. A mess of floppy blond hair fell around his eyes, a smirk of greeting crossing his face. A bow dangling from his hand. Haruhi gritted her teeth as he stepped towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke.

"haruhi darling daughter, we missed you." Tamaki's voice rang out, Haruhi's frantic heart pounding in her chest.

"well did you-" the other red head pulled his mask down his brothers face, while the other did the same.

"-get it?" he asked, talking about the stone.

Haruhi heard mori groan behind her, and she snapped at them.

"I resign from this task." She said flatly "and I quit."

The man at the back of the pack, removed his mask from his face looking at haruhi with teasing eyes.

"what about your debt?"

"I'll find other ways to pay it off!"

"like what?"

"I'll ge-et a job!" she stuttered, crossing her arms. The two orange haired boys looked at each other with cat like grins.

Tamaki tapped his foot impatiently upon the ground, and then snapped his fingers together. The two boys pounced on her, pinning her to the ground against her will. Tamaki leaned over her teasingly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Then they dragged her away.

Mori lifted his head from the ground, stretching his fingers towards her slowly disappearing figure.

"m-mori!"

"h-hau.." he mumbled, and his vision went dark. His hand collapsing to the side of the road, outstretched to where she had vanished. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes fluttering. The sticky blood twisting down his shirt had begun to dry up and crust.

Kyoya chuckled a bit under his breath, standing above him.

"I know you have it." He whispered sharply, bending down to reach inside of Mori's pockets, eventually his fingers stumbled upon the small rock. A grin twisted across his face as he turned the stone up towards the sun, small rainbow patterns glittering over the grounds around him.

* * *

"let go of me!" she struggled, tugging back and forth in their arms, trying to get free.

"stop it Haru." Hikaru said flatly, a bit tired of getting hit in the face.

"yes honestly, your acting like a three year old." Kouru finished, his eyes round as he stared down at her worriedly. He had, had a crush on his friend for several years and couldn't bear to see her in such a state. His sword fell over his one shoulder awkwardly as he loosened his grip on her arm, just to make sure she would notice she was given a bit of freedom. It's not like she could leave. She had joined the small guild and usually the members only left if they were dead. However haruhi was much different from the others, she was a girl. And more importantly, almost every one of them had feelings for her.

Tamaki led the small march, a look of childish triumphant apparent on his face. He couldn't help but wonder though..

'who was that man she was with?' he asked himself, noticing that they were acting quite close. He rubbed his blonde hair as he walked his eyes deep in thought.

Kyoya trailed behind them quietly, a mischievous look upon his face as he began writing in a small brown notebook of his current thoughts today. His footsteps whispering over the dusty roads.

Then at last they had reached their small domain. It was a rather large farmhouse, hidden behind dense bushes and hanging treetops. The roof was in need of repair as the soft breeze blew by the open shutters that hid the windows. They tromped up the porch, their eyes excited as they dragged her along. Once inside kyoya closed the door, leaning up against it for good measure. As Tamaki stepped forwards to look down at the kneeling girl, she seemed to have given up fighting back and stared blankly at the floor.

He bent downwards, tilting his head to try to get a look at her eyes. However her long brown hair covered them from his sight. He straightened back up, clearing his throat.

"you do realize the penalty for leaving the guild is punishable by death…" he trailed off, turning his gaze to look in her direction before twisting his body to turn his eyes towards the window.

"however those rules apply only to men, and not to women." He finished, completely making up those rules as he went.

"but a small punishment should be put in way to make sure that a matter such as this should not happen again." He added, looking to kyoya for insurance. Kyoya stared back at him, his black hair ruffled from the scrimmage from before.

"I'm putting kyoya in charge of that." He said softly, before turning away.

"I hope that this won't happen again haruhi." He mumbled, before turning to climb the stairs, the rest of the group watching his back as he left.

"Punishment…." Kouru whispered to hikaru, and they both turned to kyoya with evil looks.

"I bet you he's thinking dirty things." Hikaru whispered.

"oh of course he is, he's perverted on this inside."

Kyoya's face turned red as his brow twitched.

"will you two shut up!" he roared, the twins leaving as fast as they could to evade the darkness of the shadow king. Kyoya sighed lightly, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. And looking towards haruhi.

She was staring back at him her brown eyes wide open like saucers. He gritted his teeth before tilting his head towards the basement door. She stood up without complain, marching towards it, kyoya flowing. The twins staring at his back as he left, stars glinting in their eyes as they whispered.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE"

* * *

Kyoya tromped down the stairs after her, his mind elsewhere.

'why do I always get stuck with the bad assignments.' He ridiculed himself in his mind, face palming at the idiocy of Tamaki. He was so deep in thought that he had almost trampled over haruhi as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

She stayed silent, not speaking a word to kyoya as they clambered down the small staircase.

"haruhi…" he started to say, leaning forwards to try to get her to look at him.

"hm?" she stated softly, turning sideways as he moved to open the door slowly, his fingers twisting the knob open.

"I-I…" he stopped, watching as she pushed open the door to avoid his question. She stepped inside, the statured candle was lite by him, casting shadows around the room. The room was scrabbled about, long dashes in the walls and holes littered the area. Long strikes of blood splashed across the floor. She raised her arms up and let them slap down to her sides.

"well…what now?"

Kyoya looked down, his eyes falling upon the whip laying unused upon the table.

_'why me.'_


	5. Twenty six my love,can you feel the pain

The first rays of sunlight fell through the tightly closed shutters of his eyelids. One of his brows twitched as a single eye half opened staring blankly towards the single flower dusting back in forth in the wind. The gentle breeze tugged at it, making the small petals bend with undefended effort as they tried to protect themselves. His long eyelashes reflected the pearls of tears that were long since dried, or pain and of loss. He struggled to reach his fingers upwards, opening his other eye as he squinted in pain. A low groan escaping his lips as he struggled to pull himself upwards. After several attempts he had finally yanked himself to a sitting position, something painfully antagonizing coming from his back. His hands numb as he slowly twisted his arm backwards to feel a long object probing from his skin. Coated with sickly sticky blood that warped from the wound. He pulled his arm backwards to slightly pull upon it, swearing and moaning in pain as he sat rigidly straight.

"Jesus….."

He said with a stifled voice, taking a shaky breath as he tilted his body forwards completely tearing it free of his skin. A loud scream echoed through the small area, as he withered in pain. His body bending upon the ground and the grass mixing with the color of red.

He sat still blankly looking towards the red grass, his eyes wavering for a moment and they became blurry. When something wet suddenly splashed against his hands, his eyes opened wider.

"w-what….e-es t-this…"

He mumbled softly, his black hair matted to his head as he looked down towards his hands. A silvery clear droplet hung from his fingers, reflecting like a gem under the light of the sun. He blinked slowly….taking in what it was. A tear. It was…a tear? A soft groan fell from his lips as he struggled to even do anything, the pain breathtaking as he struggled to intake oxygen. He fell to the side, his heavy body crashing hard against the dirt with a thump. Mori stiffed at the electricity falling down his spine, the crackling of the broken bones grinding against each other. The puddle widening in depth as he struggled, trying to stand. He cursed. He complained. He sat in silence. Then after a much heeded struggle, he shut his eyes once again. His breath rigid as he lay sprawled out across the dirt.

* * *

Her head jerked back in pain, the whip slicing through her skin. Splashing blood against the floor, in a crazed artists pattern. She screamed. Her voice echoing around the small room, and reaching the males ears. The noise, made him shiver, made him tremble. It made him pity her. He would take her place if he could, he… He… was enjoying it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was slowly moving closer to her frail body. Her pale back exposed to the lashes of the iron leash. Her heaved breathing, her shoulder blades dripping with the velvet color. The more flashes of pain she felt, the more she hated him. She twisted her head to stare blankly at him, her long brown hair slipping into her wounds and making her flinch. She glared at him, her hatred overwhelming. Her eyes narrowing, a shadow slipping past them as she managed to make herself seem crueler than she actually was.

He stepped a bit closer to her, moving his hand back as he tossed the weapon at her again. The end of the fiber catching her neck as it drew the slice down her spinal cord. Tracing the line of bone, the color soon following afterwards as she jerked against her bindings. The metal chains hanging from the wall, wrapped around her wrists and hanging her to face the wall. Her back turned to the malicious man, who unknowingly had a grin across his lips.

Kyoya shivered at her scream, the sensations reaching his lower area as he stiffened. A sudden warmth caressing his body as he licked his lips. His eyes swifting past her back, traveling down…her legs. He shook his head, realizing that he was only a few feet from her now.

_"no one would hear it…down here…what are you thinking! This is Haru for Jesus's name!"_

He shook his head, stepping a bit closer to her. His shoes making a small clicking noise against the pavement. Haruhi whimpered, turning her head to face him once again. Long traces of tears over her face as she resembled a puppy in a matter of ways. He reached out his fingers curiously, running them across the long cuts softly, making her jerk against her bindings. She held back a scream, wanting to curl up and cry.

"h-howw m-mony…." Her vocals choked by her screaming and sobs, as she struggled to ask how many lashings she had received. Kyoya stepped unimaginably closer to her, reaching his hands around her to cradle his chin upon her head. She whipped her head back as she screamed, his clothing burning into her wounds as he hugged her. Her eyes red with pain as she felt her body converse Kyoya knew…he knew how much pain she was having, but wasn't it his job to torture her? He pressed closer to her, so she would feel the lump within his jeans. Feel what she was doing to him. He smirked, nuzzling his mouth against her neck as he held back.

"Twenty-six."

He whispered, pressing his lips to the lower part of her ear. One place where he wouldn't taste the stench of her blood.

* * *

Mori struggled to open a single eyelid, to peek around. The sun was beginning to set already, the shadows folding over the trees as they crept across the ground. He sat up quite easily this time, the wound having scarred over a little. At least he could stand, right? He turned his head to the left. Haruhi. Where had they taken her anyways.

"Stupid Mori." He scolded himself, yanking his body up as he looked both ways in a panic. Where had they taken her? He shook his head, staggering off to the left. That was where he thought they had gone. Remembering the direction they had dragged haruhi off. He blinked, moving forwards to follow the dragging markings of her shoes. So she had left him a clue after all…just in case.

* * *

The twins sat upon the couch, fingers laced together across their laps. Identical to ones eyes that had never seen them. Each of their legs were folded, one over the other pointing the same direction as they crossed. They sat straight, listening with rather large ears to the panicked screams of haruhi as she was punished.

"better learn her lesson next time."

Hikaru said softly, turning his head away from his twin. Jumping lightly as she screamed again, the noise haunting to their hearts. Kouru turned to look towards his brother, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"how many does she have?"

"I think….what was the number for the usual…umm-"

"death."

Kouru said flatly, giving him a hollowed look as he wacked him over the head.

"Knowing kyoya…"

He rubbed his neck lightly, looking towards him.

"Probably thirty or so."

"oh."

They sat in silence once again, reaching over to the twin set off mini tables placed off to the side. Wrapping their fingers around the handles of their tea cups, and bringing it to their lips at the same time. Sipping gently, before placing it back. Sitting quietly. Another scream echoed around the house as Hikaru twitched, both of them leaning forwards off the couch as their eyes grew wider and wider. Hikaru stood up abruptly, marching over to the basement door, reaching for the handle.

"OH I CANT LISTEN TO THAT ANYMORE! I'M GOING DOWN THERE TO TELL KYOYA ENOUGH IS E-"

Suddenly it was tossed open, as Tamaki trotted out. A lovely arrangement of flower in his hands, pretty inside a white vase. He was humming lightly as he walked into the adjacent room. The door slowly swinging shut to reveal the smashed Hikaru. Kouru staring blankly as his mouth was wide, white with surprise.

* * *

She screamed again, feeling fingers cover her mouth. Long fingers that slipped neatly over her lips, tracing them. It was creepy in a way, she had never figured kyoya was like that. Her eyes widening as she felt something disturbingly harsh brush against her lower section. Her stomach quivering as kyoya traced a single hand down her midchest. Feeling strangely naked, even though all she was missing was her upper clothing. She felt exposed, strange and weird. Her thoughts traveling to Mori, trying to ignore the pain from her back that was threatening to make her faint as his shirt became stuck within her wounds.

Kyoya wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. Punishment was causing pain, yes? And that he was, his shirt becoming enlaced to her lacerations. She turned him on, feeling warm and overheated in the small room. He let his fingers slide lower and lower down her stomach, a sudden greed falling through his mind.

_"Haruhi…."_

He whispered, letting his chest flex against her back as she had suddenly become silent.

_"do..do you love me."_ He let his bangs fall over his eyes, his voice almost unable to be heard. He loved her, with all his heart. He had already pressed her against the wall, a pleading look within his eyes as he almost was begging her. Her silence made her seem as though she was dead already.

_"d-do you…"_ He asked again, wishing she would at least answer him. He had no family, he had no one left. He needed just the one person to fall in the love with him, and he would never want anything else again in the whole entire world.

"please answer me…" He begged, accidentally pushing his hips against her back. Making him jerk his lower area towards hers, making her flinch away. Struggling against her bindings as she was taken away from her daydream.

"Let go of me you sadist bastard." She hissed, her long hair tangled around her face as she kept her forehead to the wall. Her eyes narrowed to almost slits, as she rattled her chains. Kyoya almost fell back in shock.

"ha-aru?"

"Let go of me."

"Now."

* * *

Mori trotted along the path, keeping his eyes upon the road as he drew his weapon. The long stick, complete with sharp defensive knifes upon the end. Perfect for fighting, too bad he hadn't carried it with him when he was attacked by those people. He stopped in front of a pile of brush, the trail ending as it came to a grassy area.

"hm.."

A small broken shack caught his eye as he bent his back at an angle, flinching. Preparing to attack as he slipped into the shadows, appearing several feet away on the opposing side of the window. Raising his knee as he kicked the door in with a powerful heave of his body weight. His shoulder and back killing him as he slammed through the wood. His eyes dangerous.

* * *

Tamaki was arranging the flowers neatly upon the table, a small smile twisted past his elegant features as he fluffed them up with his fingers.

"Now who's daddies pretty little babies, you are! Yo-" He fell backwards as a door suddenly came out of nowhere, taking the pot with him. Tamaki screamed, falling across the floor as he tried to desperately scoop up the flowers. Glaring up towards the man, and the spear pointed right at his face.

"Where is she." The man said flatly, his eyes molding into Tamaki's. The boy backed up from the weapon, smirking as he crawled to his knees.

"Like you'll ever know." He snapped his fingers, the twins appearing from the risen dust. Their swords drawn as they tilted their heads in sync.

"this guy-"Kouru started, shaking his head

"-again? Hikaru finished, doing the same as they both looked at each other, tisking.

"Didn't we already kick his ass already?" They said at the same time, twirling around as they both took turns bandishing hits upon Mori.

He turned his spear skillfully, blocking both attacks at the same time. Using both sides of the weapon, as sparks flew from the clashing of metals.

"doubtful." He mumbled, lifting his leg to kick Kouru straight in the chest, taking him off guard. Sending his small body crashing right into Tamaki while he was just beginning to stand again. Clunking heads as they both fell to the ground with X eyes. Mori twisted his staff around, blocking several swift moves from Hikaru as they moved with quick speed.

"Your pretty good." Hikaru smirked, aiming for his exposed right limb with one of his blades. While bending down on one ankle to attempt to kick his ankles out from underneath him.

"Same to you." Mori mumbled, blocking the sword as he raised an eyebrow towards the twin. Hikaru's ankle running flat into Moris, nothing happening. They both lowered their blades, Hikaru bending his leg back again and smashing it against his ankle.

Mori blinked, tilting his head as he looked at him with a confused expression. Hikaru's eyes widening as he backed up a bit, his swords out of reach now since he had dropped them.

"was that supposed to hurt?" Mori whispered, bending forwards to grab Hikaru by the scruff of his neck..

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Hikaru yelled, flailing his arms he kicked and struggled to reach the ground. Mori dropped him upon the floor with a thump. The large carpet holding all three of the trouble makers as mori started at the end, rolling them up like a taco.

"hey! Wh-"

"I AM A PRINCE WHAT DO YO-"

"blehhhh w-where's the c-cookies?"

He clapped his hands together, trying a large ribbon to keep it shut as he stared blankly towards the audience. Raising an eyebrow as he smiled.

_"The host club always carries stuff like this around…don't ask where I got the ribbon." He mumbled, turning to walk towards the basement door with a smirk._

_''Dont try that at home kids."_

Tossing the door open as a sudden scream reached his ears.

"Haru!"

He called out, tromping down the stairs as he turned the corner, almost slipping on the rug. Avoiding the wall narrowly as he flew down the hallways.

"Haruhi!"

He called out, tossing open every door till he reached the second to last one. Coming face to face with a sword. The black haired man's eyes taunting as he leaned against the door frame, holding the blade to Mori's neck.

"She's busy."

He said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose as they glinted in the light.

Mori drew his weapon, pointing it towards Kyoya's feet as he backed up. His eyes beyond demon at this point as he arched his back.

Kyoya scoffed, stepping out into the hallway as he closed the door behind him.

A red bruise beginning to appear across his face as he appeared in the light of the lamp.

"battle for her heart….Or in my case…her everything."

Kyoya giggled, tilting his head as his eyes widened a bit strangely. The blood crusting and making him look insane as he stared at mori.

"Hm."


	6. The death of a king

He giggled. Jerking his head in an abnormal position, his neck twisted at a ninety degree angle as blinked. His glasses glazed over with the dim light of the small lantern that hung from the ceiling, wavering back and forth from the recent commotion. The reflection giving him a look of unknowing as you could not see his eyes through the glass.

Mori stared at the stranger, raising an eyebrow lightly and wondering why he was laughing. It was confusing. This was confusing, why exactly had he even come back to drag Haruhi back to this disgusting excuse of a home? It offended him, very much. He shook his head, raising his weapon as he bent forwards and narrowed his eyes.

Kyoya staggered towards him, his long sword slipping across the wall. A long dragging noise, like fingers upon a chalk board, grated against Mori's ears. He flinched, taking the opportunity to spring forwards. Closing in on the distance between the two of them, exactly ten feet to be exact.

Mori drew his weapon back, moving forwards to slice towards Kyoya's legs. However in a certain matter of ways, and with quick speed. The sword clashing with a loud clang with the spear, sparks flying as they pressed their weight against the mental to try to prove dominance. Kyoya's feet slipping back a bit, however pushing mori back just as equally. They grunted as they shoved at each other, Mori glaring at kyoya over the swords as kyoya stared blankly at him. A smile twisting past his pale lips, as he swiftly pulled himself to the left. Making Mori face plant against the ground from the pressure vanishing. Kyoya appeared behind him from the shadows, raising his sword to drive it through Mori's back. But he rolled away, turning to his feet and blocking another blow from kyoya.

"Why does she love you anyway…." Kyoya's voice mumbled, catching Mori's ear as he brought his foot around to knock the smaller male to the ground on his back. He lunged forwards to catch him, however the small boy easily moved away, onto his knees and back upon his feet as they once again clashed weapons.

"WHATS SO AMAZING ABOUT YOU!?" He shouted, swinging a loose blow towards Mori. He narrowed his eyes, easily blocking the weapon away and landing a punch upon Kyoya's face.

Time seemed to slow for the man, his glasses falling from his face. Slipping through the air as they spiraled. Clashing against the paved wall, curling upon impact. Smashing into a thousand shards of glass, and scattering across the dirt floor. He froze up, staring towards the twirling material that fell at his feet. Kyoya's eyes widened as his vision hazed over, remembering old things that he was sure he had buried. Things that shouldn't have been coming up like this. Things that shouldn't have been reserected to his thoughts.

"_He's just a boy!"_

_ His mother screamed, covering the frail child of only ten years of age with her bare arms. The skin sliced with loose cuts, her blood trailing across the ground along with her tears. "Hes our child!" She screamed again towards the male on the opposing side of the room. The shadowy figure looming over the two of them as it neared. Showing its strength and power, showing its uncaring heart. The sword slide from the hand carved sheath, the engravings unknowingly a powerful symbol. The symbol of the Ootori clan, the symbol of death. He held it over the boys head, by several inches. Preparing to swing, as he shook his head. _

_"Such a shame, A son of my own blood a Curse to our name." _

"_Yoshio no! P-please! H-he's our only son!"_

_ She screamed, holding her hands over her sons eyes. Already crunched into the corner as she struggled against it. As though she wanted to press her body through the wall and escape. He swung it back. Kyoya's large eyes widened as he struggled to pull himself from his mother's tight grip upon him. _

_"Momi! D-dad i-"_

_ A sudden slicing noise as he was shoved away, made him panic. His heart racing as he felt no pain though he should have. He fell against the wooden floor, his arms burning as he slid. He shook his head as he turned around, too young to know. His Onyx eyes landing upon the frail body of his mother, her insides draping the floor like a canvas upon the wall. His father standing over her, his mouth opened in Shock. What had he done? _

"_M-m-minoi?"_

_ He stuttered, his sword falling from his fingers. Clanging against the wood, and slipping into the puddles of red. _

_"I-I maybe I had a bit too much t-to drink!" _

_He convinced himself, pressing a hand against her forehead. His eyes starting to water, as he leaned over her. _

_"This is a dream!" _

_He shouted, running his hand against her face as he drew it back. The liquid coating his palms, he fell backwards as though he was seeing a ghost. Shaking his head, something was wrong! This was not his fault! "I'm dreaming…" He said again, pinching his hand. His eyes a bit wide as his hand fell over his sword. He pinched himself again and again. "I-I'M DREAMING…'' "b-b-but why won't I wake up?" He raised his sword, turning his head towards kyoya. The small boy mute in the corner of the room, seeming to have died with his eyes open. "Maybe I'm not…" He turned the sword towards his chest. "Making myself wake with a pinch…this should do it." He pushed the blade through himself. The bones crunching beneath the mental, the tissues gliding apart. The muscels clinging to the blade as it appeared through the back of the man. _

_"I-im drami…d-raming…draeimii…" _

_He tilted his head, his limp body falling over his dead wife. Kyoya stared in shock, several minutes passing by. The light from the fireplace beginning to dim, as the darkness swallowed him up. There was no light, it was eerily quiet. He rocked back and forth in the corner, his eyes wide as he heard the doors being thrown open by the guards of the estate. "Sir, Sir where are you!" They called out, tossing the door open to the room. The moonlight falling upon the small boy. "Master Kyoya…" the younger boy stated, straightening up. His eyes fell upon the two bodies in the corner of the room, slowly backing up as he called for the other men. He was dragged from the room, into another. A room dreary with closed blinds, and a dim candle. He was placed inside a chair, his hands laced behind him with a tight rope. The head of the guard before him as he stared down upon him. _

_"What happened here." _

_Kyoya blinked. The pride of the Ootori family, to great. If he was to say the truth, his brothers and sisters would be of mockery. The ten year old stared blankly up at him, his hair over his eyes. He had to lie, to protect their honor. "I killed them." His fingers loosening the ropes, as they ground into his skin. Slices baring upon is wrists, as he struggled to undo them. A hand came from nowhere, slapping him across the face, his eyes blurring for a moment. _

_"You bastard!"_

_ The man shouted, slapping him again. The force causing kyoya to finally undo the bindings. _

_"how dare you kill your own kin! You bring shame to your household!"_

_ Kyoya turned his body, shoving the man with both of his hands. The shock enough to send him falling over the table, and crashing to the ground. He turned on his heel, the door being thrown open as he turned the corner. Sliding into the room from before, his father's sword still upon the ground. It was within his hands in moments, pushing open another door as he moved to make a break for it. Turning the corner as he was punched by a stranger. Time seemed to slow for the boy, his glasses falling from his face. Slipping through the air as they spiraled. Clashing against the paved wall, curling upon impact. Smashing into a thousand shards of glass, and scattering across the dirt floor. He froze up, staring towards the twirling material that fell at his feet. He growled, like an animal. Unsheathing the sword and plunging it through the man's stomach, a smile upon his lips._

Mori lunged towards him, weapon in hand as the blade drove through his arm. Kyoya's eyes opened in shock, his vision not as blurry as he would have thought. He growled, like an animal. Tossing his sword behind his back, to his left hand. Twisting it within his fingers to plunge it through Mori's right arm. Mori grunted, switching hands as well. They were even.

They exchanged a few more blows, mori being hit across the head with the bunt of the sword as he made the mistake of charging at kyoya. The man falling to his knees momentarily, as he shook his head. Everything a bit blurry in his right eye, as he moved to stand. Kyoya standing above him, kicking him across the face with his shoe, making him stumble back. His eyes were wide, and insane. The way he slaughtered forwards, bent at that angle. His laugh, the cackle about every two minutes. The way he screamed in frustration. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T." screamed, swinging the sword at him again, Mori barely blocking it.

He decided to answer.

"I have a heart."

He said softly, taking kyoya off-guard as he kicked him straight in the knee. The bone tearing backwards, a loud snap. He cried out in pain, pulling his leg up to his chest along with his other. He jerked his head around uncontrollably, his eyes wide in panic.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT D-"

Mori brought his foot back, kicking Kyoya straight in the ribs. Another snap, and a scream of pain made him convulse upon the ground. Wacking his head against the stone wall, almost unconscious as he squirmed.

"You can't have her!"

He shouted, kicking around, thought it was painful. His eyes open as he laughed loudly, his left hand reaching for his sword. The clanging noise adding to the madness as he conversed to continue on. His neck cracking rather loudly as he slammed his head off the wall.

"She's mine! Mine! Mine!"

He continued to scream, tears falling down his face as his hair matted in the puddles of his wound. His right arm veins continuing to pour out their liquids, as he struggled around in his little puddle.

"She's all…"

He said softly, jerking neck as the bones shot pain of electricity down his spine. He suddenly was still, staring blankly towards the door containing haruhi. Mori standing above him, sword drawn at the ready. Tears were sliding down his face, as he lay still. Blinking, but unable to move without pain. He moaned rather loudly, letting his forehead drop stiffly upon the dirt. Looking up towards Mori with a misplaced look. The taller man moved to go towards the door, turning back to look towards the fractured being. His breathing ragid as his chest moved up and down with such slowness. His stomach jerking as his breath caught, coughing as he spat up blood. Mori let his eyes travel to the sword at the boys fingers. Curiously leaning over to inspect the inscriptions.

"You s-should gust ki-kill m-meme."

Kyoya's hand catching hold of his ankle, staring at him with such a look it was hard to refuse.

"I can…..t …fe-el t-toes."

He stuttered, jerking and hitting his head off the wall again with a smashing noise. Making Mori jerk back, his eyes widening in shock.

"ou…ou..win-n."

Mori looked both ways, the empty hallway soft and quiet. Raising his weapon to stab it through the mans heart, before Kyoya shook his head.

"t-thissss o-ne.''

he moved the sword towards him, with a gentle push, barely moving it. He scooped it up within his fingers, looking at in with a soft gesture. And bringing it down upon Kyoya's still body, putting him out of his misery. He twitched lightly, before going limp. His eyes closing softly, as he mumbled to Mori.

"ca…re…o-f…h…er"

Mori sighed lightly, not able to shed a single tear as he finally pushed open the door to where Haruhi was. The sight of her back, almost making him cry as she hung there.

"w-who's there.."

She asked softly, sighing lightly as her head drooped lower.

"me." He said quietly, the room seeming to lighten up as she turned her head weakly. Giving him a soft smile, as her hair fell over her eyes in tangled knots.

"About time." She joked lightly, unable to move her head any further as she directed her gaze back towards the wall.

* * *

The three of them sat atop of each other, rolled tightly into

the taco as they sat upon the floor. They were still as it was a very awkward situation.

** "Not a word of this to Kyoya."** Tamaki muttered, as his eyes flatted. The other two of them nodded. Kouru blinked.

**_ "so…what now?"_**

Hikaru groaned, slamming his head on Tamaki's. **"OW WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!"**

**_"sorry boss."_**

He said with a nasally voice, sniffing. They sat in silence a bit more. Kouru speaking up.

**"my head itches."**

**_"Shut up._**

" Hikaru said, his brow twitching. **"I'm trying to think."** He sniffled, holding back a sneeze.

**"We need to use our ingenious minds to come up with an easy situation out of here, This is absolutely disturbing. I say we all roll to the left and perhaps we will break the ribbon? Or m-"** Hikaru sneezed upon Tamaki's head, stopping him mid sentence as he froze.

Suddenly be began to move around like a worm, twirling the giant taco to the left and then sliding to the right. The other twins spinning around and around. **"THIS IS SO GROSS, IM GOING TO GET THE FLU ON MY HEAD!"** Tamaki screamed, the taco rolling around the room like an insane dumbbell.

**"STOP IT BOSSSSSSSSS!"** The twins shouted, getting motion sickness.

"Hikaru's going to puke on you if you don't."

* * *

As you wished- here Is another chapter :) Reviews=happiness=better writing = better story= your reading ^.^


	7. Authors checkpoint-break of a New year-

Good Evening/morning to all my amazing readers! I really hope you are all having an amazing day, or night...well wherever you are :)

Just to say, this is the halfway point of the story. And I am so excited to be saying this right now. I thought I would maybe write something just to thankyou all. My reviewers...my readers...and even the people who read the discription!

At first I almost stopped writting completely after hurting my wrist and ankle. It was to painful to even type during chapter three. When I had an amazing discovery. Why not change my romantic story to something of a crimescene? I began my discovery of fighting as I used to be in martial arts and decided to change it to something more of an action story!

To fully write the chapter where Mori was in drastic pain...I decided to act it out! I got down upon the floor, withering in pain and writing with my one hand with my laptop. And slowly, word by word typed the story.

For the fighting scenes, I acted them out with my sister. Using practice weapons that I had used from long ago, making sure that the readers could follow through with the story if they to were picturing the fight!

For the painful death of kyoya...well that was a bit harder. I actually had spent many days researching kyoya's background, along with several books and movies. It took a little while to figure out what to do, and now I have brainstormed for 6 more chapters, all in my little black book :D

So even though I type extremely slow, I am so greatful to have all my readers/veiwers/favoriters/reviewers by my side. I promise to write amazing chapters that will jerk your tears, make you uncomfortable, or imagine what it is like to be rolled up in a giant taco with Tamaki and the devilishly handsome twins!

Thankyou so much for reading, Ill keep up the best work I can. I hope you all have a super fantastic day, oh-oh! And New years! I got to start practicing for the softball team, school is almost back in session yay!

For NewYears this year I'll be posting the longest chapter yet, be prepared! In seven hours. Its about to get hot in the host club...well technically its a small shack in the middle of nowhere.. hm.

well thankyou once again!

Love, Jacklyn :)))

**Special Thanks to...:**

_~lolli-dragon12_

_~Carly_

_~AnimeApprentice_

_~Chibi-Chanx_

_~RisenToLoveMe_

_~Saz01D_

_~Moggie8888_

_~Lady Narvrednoz_

_~mcangle1976_

_~Thandial_

_~ And my super special reader-and my first- HitandUtaPri!_


	8. screams of my past

His long fingers crept along the chains, searching for the breaking point. His eyes in wonder, as if he was in a whole different world.

_'This is just like then…only it's her now.'_

He thought to himself, almost wanted to curl up and cry In the corner at the cruelty of it all. 'Maybe. I should just let this strangers have her, she'll be in danger wi-'Mori hissed beneath his breath lightly, as his skin was caught on a small splinter of metal upon the bindings. He shook his head, drawing his blade as he pulled it back. Looking towards Haruhi, with a worried smile.

"Turn your head…This might be a bit…messy."

He jerked it forwards. The chain shattering in pieces as it separated from the main encasement. Sliding clear out of the wall with a jangling noise as it clanged against the floor. Haruhi's feet touching the ground as the chain loosened enough for her to relax her shoulders, putting her arms to her sides.

"ahh much better."

She said with a half-smile, closing her eyes. The pain radiating from her back was numbed from her arms being hung upwards so long…heck she could barely feel it. Her bare chest, covered heavily by her hair as she let her arms get un-tightened. She felt light upon her feet, wanting to go to sleep. She staggered to the side, feeling woozy as a hand caught her own. Haru blinked, looking up towards Mori with a soft smile. She couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong with him. His eyes…they were so much darker than they usually were. Pondering….soft….lonely. She backed up into his arms as he bent down to undo her imprisoned wrists. His breath warm against her freezing neck. She tilted her head against his, so their ears met. The clinking of undone locks falling to the floor on her right side.

"thank you Mori…"

She said softly, wanting to say so much more.

"none of this…would have happened if I would have just told you what was going on. I-"

He cleared his throat quietly, his hair brushing against her forehead as his hands worked on the lock on her left wrist.

"It's okay….everyone has things they don't wish to speak of…even me."

He mumbled, the chain clanging with a dud as the key was stuck inside. Refusing to budge or much less, unlock. "Darn..." He said with a sigh, turning his head to look around for something to use to open the lock. Nothing. He shook his head lightly, feeling Haruhi suddenly lose her balance. Her knees buckling as she leaned heavily against his chest. Almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for his strong arms. His breath hitched in surprise as he stooped down to catch her, going down on a knee. Then deciding to sit upon the ground, pulling her up to his chest for support. Her head rested upon his shoulder, and her legs to the right of his. Mori couldn't help but blush. Finally realizing that she had no shirt on. His face turning bright red as he gulped, turning the other way. His Adam apple refusing to let him swallow as he looked down on her chest. Not able to really get a good look from this angle. He tilted his head forwards, allowing his fingers to creep towards her. When suddenly she sniffled. 'she was awake this whole time!' He thought with his face guilty as he was almost caught red-handed. Haruhi turned her head up towards him slowly, and painfully. Her one wrist still locked inside the loose chain as it draped around their legs and the area surrounding them. "tell me…about Mitsukuni …" She whispered, watching as he stiffened, his face going cold.

"I want…t-to know him.." Her voice barely audible through the silence of the room. what was there to tell. How could he possibly even sum up his companion, his friend, his family. He let his free hand tighten into a fist at his side, his veins upon his arms…that twisted and combined under his tan skin, showing themselves under the strain. Allowing himself to go mute, as he stared up towards the dim light in the corner of the room. It flickered and twisted in a familiar way, as he let himself think about his dear friend.

"_Mitsukuni…" The tall dark haired boy called out. His voice echoing around the long rooms of the great estate. The fountains rushing with water, the grass long and green. A nest of bird high upon the branches of the trees, chirping to their mother. He felt out of place here. He was a creature of silence, dark and quiet. He was dressed in dark colors, barely the height of four and a half feet. His long dark hair hiding his eyes as he made his way through the rooms. "HEEEERRREEE I TAKKKKASHIIIIII!" A childish voice rang in his ears as he turned around, pedaling the small tricycle along the wooden flooring. The tires squeaking as rang a soft bell with his fingers on the handle. His smile clear as he neared at rapid speed, his face red with over exertion. His favorite animal, Usa-chan, inside of his backpack. Slung over his shoulders as he turned the bike at an angle. Mori rushing forwards to catch him as the bike twisted, sending him flying towards him. Catching the small child within his already strong arms. Setting him on the ground in front of him, with a smile. Patting his hand upon his forehead as he ruffled his hair. Raising an eyebrow as he explained to him. "the rules…of hide and seek…Is for the seeker to find the hider, Mitsukuni." The smaller blond haired boy, let his head sink down in disappointment. "But I guess…you made new rules. I like them better." He said with a tilt of his head, Honey smiling widely as he jumped up and down with excitement. "wanna play again Takashi?" He shouted, Usa-chan's ears flopping. "Maybe later, its time for dinner." He said quietly, holding out his hand towards the younger one. "okay, later Takashi…after practice tomorrow?" _

_He nodded his head "after practice." As the younger one took his small hand in his. Leading the way towards the dining hall. _

"he….was my cousin…my only family that I really cared for."

He said finally, the candle light dimming as time seemed to slip by. "…Mori…." She whispered, suddenly he was on his feet. Setting her head lightly upon the ground as he made his way across the room. The door hinge catching his attention, as the screw that was loosely hanging from the metal, was snatched up in his fingers. Scooping up Haruhi's loose clothing that was upon the table from her lashings. He tossed them lightly upon her lap, bending on one knee to dig at the lock with the new found piece.

Haruhi stared at him, her eyes troubled.

"a-are…are you mad at me?" She whispered, a bit startled. The lock clicked open as he turned his eyes towards her. A silvery splash of a reflecting tear, slipped down from his gray eyes. A look of utter sorrow passing his features as he shook his head. Haruhi sat frozen, staring up towards him. She brought her small hand to his face, letting her small fingers graze the tear as she traced his facial line. He bent his head down in shame.

"Mori…It's alright.." She mumbled, stroking his cheek.

He opened his eyes half lidded, covering her hand with his as he pressed his face to her hand. Holding back the screams of pain he had held back for years. "I-I-I'm..not suppose-" He sniffled, hiding his eyes with his hands as his body shook with the strained breathing. "t-tu c-cry." He whispered, his breath jerking as he sobbed into his hands. Haruhi stared, unsure of what to do as she rose to her knees. Her head level with his as she encased his neck within her arms. His forehead against her shoulder so he wouldn't be ashamed of the tears that he relinquished. Keeping her hand on the back of his forehead as he wailed. Her eyes closing as she absorbed his misery. Wondering what had happened, for him to be so broken. She had broken his shell. She had finally seen the real him, the poor child trapped inside the lonely cages of his manor walls. Regretting and blaming himself for what had happened. Her hair clinging to his face as he cried, holding her so tightly it was hard for her to breath. Her lashing scars starting to reopen as his fingers clung to her back. Her chest being pressed against him, without her even really caring. She stared towards the candle on the table in the middle of the room. The scent of sickly blood all around her as she seemed fixated upon the light. His cries filling the hallways, and dancing around like crazed creatures of the night. Then the candle went out, the small haze of smoke trailing behind as she kept her eyes towards the shadow of the door. His sorrow the most painful noise to listen to as they were engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The taco smashed through the horribly re-fixed siding on the old shack walls. The three of them screaming as they hit the ground at top speed, the ribbon catching on the faucet on the side of the house. Ripping and letting them roll out of the carpet and slide into the grass. Tamaki coughed, his face muffled by the dirt as his eyes appeared.

"HEARD CURNT!"

He shouted, spitting out the pile of grass from his mouth. The two twins eyes opened from the pool of mud as they dragged themselves out, and onto dry land. "heeerreee"

Kouru said, raising his hand as it plopped back down on the ground beside him.

"Barely." Hikaru added, turning to lay on his stomach as he caught his breath. Tamaki sighed, shooting to his feet as he pointed towards the house with narrowed eyes. "Common you two! Haruhi's alone in there with that fiend!" He cried out, jumping up and down like a child would throwing a tantrum. "alright..alright were coming." They said in sync, helping each other up. The three of them marched towards the house, their shoes squishing with dirt and mud. Tamaki straightening his white dress shirt of dirt, as best as he could. Running his fingers through his hair as he bent forwards to scoop up his bow within his hand. Kouru and Hikaru stepping through the dust as they each skillfully kicked at the end of their swords. The weapon twisting in the air as they both caught the one, and picking up the other. Tamaki glanced at them with a raised eyebrow. Turning his head towards the door.

"No one steals our Haruhi, and gets away with it." He said with a protective hint in his voice. The twins following behind him as they tromped down the stairs rather loudly.

* * *

They staggered to their feet. The pain in Mori's side, finally catching him after he had cried to his hearts content. His eyes red and wide as he held Haruhi's hand tightly in his. She followed behind him, her shirt now on, her long hair wet and tangled. Fearful and in a desperate condition. The blood was now, once again dripping from her back in long smears that tainted her white overtop. The door being opened softly as her eyes fell across Kyoya. A sword through his belly, eyes closed, and body limp. She gasped, bringing a hand to her lips as she turned her head. Her friend….had finally lost it. Had finally snapped. Had finally got himself killed. She backed up into the wall as Mori dug around in Kyoya's pockets. His fingers stumbling over the silver stone, bringing it from the fabric as he ran his thumb over it. A sudden noise of footsteps catching his attention as jerked his head towards the hallway. Three shadows dancing over the wall, and clanging of swords drawn near. His eyes widened slightly as he turned towards haruhi. Reaching for her hand as he dragged her down the hallway, they're weak attempts to run being taken by the noises of their followers.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki's voice screamed down the hallway. As they fell to their knees by the body of their fallen friend. "w-w-what! T-this isn't real!" Kouru screamed, covering his ears with his hands. Hikaru on his knees beside the corpse, his beautiful features masked by his long fingers. They wailed together, almost in harmony.

"Common." Mori whispered, opening the door at the end of the hallway. Closing it tightly behind them, as he leaned heavily against the frame. Resting his head against the door frame as he breathed heavily.

* * *

She hurried alongside Mori, panting as her ankle pain throbbed, her back even worse. She sauntered behind him, hearing the cries of her old friends….well She guessed they could be considered friends. It was just a debt right? Right… She turned the corner with Mori, moving through the door with him. As he leaned against the door, trying to keep the others out. But she doubted they would be looking for them, well not for a while anyways. She sighed, turning to look, and then sit beside him. The sounds of screaming halted afterwards. They sat in silence, staring into the darkness. The pane of the window visible just a bit in the moonlight.

"Mori…" She whispered, looking towards him with a worried expression. The smell of death…or blood, haunting their minds.

"hm?" He mumbled turning towards her.

She blinked, turning her head towards the rising moon.

"I…I'm…I'm scared." She said softly, turning away a bit ashamed. The noises outside dimming down noticeably. Suddenly a strong arm was draped over her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. His head nestling over hers as he pressed his cheek into her hair. "I'll protect you." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

She didn't know how long they sat there. It felt forever….but far too short. The light of the moon had finially swept into the room, sending an aura of mystery as haruhi looked up. Her breath catching as her eyes widened. Her heart beat quickening as her eyes caught sight of the contents in the room.

Papers hung from the ceiling upon strings, clutter everywhere. Numbers and letters scratched into the walls surrounding the rooms. Pens littering the floor, books of clutter everywhere. The bed neatly folded, which was the only organized thing in the room. It let off a mist of insanity, as Mori looked up. Obviously being a bit shocked himself at the sight. His breathing slowed as he stared towards the mass papers. The knocking noise jolting them both back to reality.

"are they in there.."

"OF COURSE THEY ARE YOU IDIOT!"

"let's kill the bastard..revenge is required."

Another bash of the door being rammed into brought them from their dream state. Mori leaned against the door, his eyes narrowed in effort. Turning towards Haruhi with emergence. "The window!" He shouted. Haruhi nodded, picking up the chair that was knocked over next to the desk. Her back stretching as she gritted her teeth. Throwing it out the window as it smashed through the glass. "Hurry!" He cried. The twins smashing against the door with all their might. "quick their going to get away!" Tamaki shouted. When a loud cracking noise reached all their ears. The door breaking off as it twisted off to the side. Mori turned to dash towards the window, Following Haruhi's shadow. The rain pelting off their heads as they dashed. The three of them in pursuit, leaping out with a soft thump. "we've got 'em!" Kouru shouted, drawing his swords from their sheaths. Tamaki drew his bow, taking aim while running. Squinting his eyes as he pointed it towards Mori's back. A minor thirty feet away to be exact. Drawing back the string, and loading an arrow. "I've got him!" He shouted, releasing the hold. Hikaru suddenly ran into him, slipping over a rock. "Hikaru!" Kouru yelped, grabbing for his hand. The motion sending the arrow twirling the wrong direction.

"Keep running!" Mori shouted, keeping a tight hold on Haruhi as they ran. The struggle from behind them making her turn around while still trotting, her eyes falling to the arrow spiraling straight towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, the arrow slicing straight into her side. Her eyes widening as the rib cage was knocked upon, by the metal weapon. Her flesh being tugged apart, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Then she simply fell backwards, Mori turning to see her collapse. Her fingers slipping from his as it all seemed to be a blur. He reached out to catch her, slipping in the mud from the rain. scrambling to hold Haruhi's fingers within his as he reached for her in the dirt. "Haru! H-haru!" He crawled to her in a rush, Holding her neck and pulling her up to him. "No NO n-no this c-can't be happening!" He wailed, the rain splashing off their faces. Her eyes half lidded as she looked up towards him, struggling to smile. "…l-ulve …ou." She whispered, going silent. He stared at her with a desperate gaze, his mouth opening and closing as he wanted to say so many things. A click of weapons caught his attention as he pulled his reddened eyes to glare towards the men standing above him. "Back away from her." Kouru said stiffly, pointing a sword to his throat. Mori growled in his stomach, standing shakily to his feet. His head bowed in defeat and utter loss. Tamaki knelt down beside Haruhi, reaching a hand to her heart. Searching for her pulse…

He shook his head lightly, turning away as he let go of her body. Placing her slowly on the ground with a sigh, Mori going to break down. The twins tears hidden by the rain. Tamaki bit his lip, standing to his feet. Leading the small group out of the rain, their heads down in loss.

thump

thump

thump

And her fingers twitched.

* * *

HAPPY NEWYEARS EVERYONE ;DDDDDDDDDD

HAVE A SUPER FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!

LOVE, JACKI


	9. The breathing dead

_Beating of a silver heart_

_Taken one to see the light_

_Dancing over rays so bright_

_Brilliance to the stars at night_

_To see the one, since long dead_

_What you seek is not but lost_

_Hiding behind a curtain of frost_

_A certain task of challenge you will cross_

_Speak the words, you long to hear_

_Hold out your fingers to touch the sky_

_Clouds are misting, words to arise _

_Time is chasing, falling, going by_

_For tonight they are drawing near_

_So be silent when they pass your door_

_Hold your hands, and embrace the floor_

_For they are catching time, and stealing hearts_

_ Once upon a time, a long time ago. When life was kind to its people, and them to it. When the skies were clear, and animals held the earth within their paws. When the ground was soft and embraced the human hearts with compassion and provided them shelter. There was an ancient civilization hidden deep within the throats of the dense jungle. The people that lived there, moving in and out of the small city, were beginning to call themselves the Mestizos. These citizens survived souly upon the worshipping of their gods, giving them life and an everlasting home. They offered up their crops of the new year towards the benefitting the gods, below the handcrafted sculptures covered in thick ivy. Bending upon their knees to say grateful prayers and wishes. However one of these people stood out from the others. A young woman of her mid ages, standing apart from the group with a select few. The lower half of her face was hidden behind the soft fabric, attached to her headband sheathed with jewels. Her long black curls foiling down the sides of her face, giving beauty to her lovely deep blue eyes. Her pale skin stood out against the other darker skins villagers. Giving her the look that she hardly ever left the indoors for anything other than prayer ceremonies. She sighed lightly, leaning against the pole as her surrounding servants coddled her. _

_"Empress…the time to leave is high sun." The younger girl whispered, pressing a small cloth ,wet with lake water to her forehead. _

_"Your illness will become fatal soon.." The other said to her even quieter. The chanting from the people, bowing to the statues of their gods, oddly irritating to her. _

_"Yes we shall, allow me a moment." She said with a small cough, smiling towards them with her ocean colored eyes. They were tainted with worry, but strong with faith. She limped forwards just a few steps, leaning heavily upon one of the servants. Wishing for herself to become better, before returning back to the shadows. Making their way towards the lusiouious structures, the stone ,proof that it had taken years to build. She had only stopped just once to catch her breath, eventually returning inside the buildings walls._

_The man she was endowed to marry, sat upon the crystal plated throne. He held a look of perfection, and one with disgust to all people below him. His chair was escalated above the glossy cobblestoned floor. When his wife to be entered through the room, her shadow dancing across the age fallen walls. He welcomed her, with a simple tilt of his head. Raising an eyebrow as he took in her state. _

_"What In Leganes name happened to you?" He said stiffly, watching as she leaned upon her servants shoulders. Her eyes half lidded as she stared warily up towards him. "Nothing of your concern, your highness." She said softly, bending her knees in a weak bow._

_ "well…be of good health tonight." He told her curtly, turning his head as someone else of greater importance captured his attention. _

_She lowered her eyes to the floor, and returning to her bed chambers. Her servants helping to comfort her as she gently combed her hair, whispering soothing words. _

"_The Emperor just has a lot upon his mind, mistress." The youngest one, who looked to be of the age of ten said. Her voice squeaky and chipper, though her face was grave with worry. _

"_Yes…well we must not let him know of…that." The woman said softly, running her fingers over the engraving of her name upon the furniture. _

'_LIzian' the curving words that spiraled into the chair stated. It seemed a bit worn away, smooth enough for her to rub her index finger over. Taking with it, another layer of the name. The letters fading into the Material. _

"_yes we know." Three of the women said at once, smiles tampering at their lips as they worked upon her. It was commonly known for the fiancée to have been sampled by the royal husband, before marriage. For if he did not find her satisfactory, then she was cast away onto the streets in shame. The girls fingers wove through her hair, moving through the knots and letting the strands fall around her shoulders. The youngest one…her name was….Yunia. Yes that was it. Yunia pinched her bottom lip with a sharp fingernail, Drawing a small bead of blood that was dabbed at by a white cloth. The empress flinched, her lip beginning to swell up in perfection. The others bustling around searching for something of adequate cloth, something to show her deep curves. A smooth brush fell past her cheek as it brushed a delicate powder across her face. _

"_what a peculiar smell…" She said out loud, almost in a daze._

"_Cactus weed…" Was her answer. She shifted upon the sofa type furniture sighing as she stretched out her ankles. Taking a brief nap, as they continued to pluck, brush, lather, and all the above .Today was the day of reckoning, it was the door to her future. _

_Almost an hour later, she was awoken by one of the women. As they motioned silently towards the dressing curtain. She was moved along, as they shuffled around her, letting herself look in the reflection of the golden pillar. She did not resemble herself at all, more of that of a dancer in the palace. Her breasts were held up by a cloth no thicker than a half inch, a mere string looped around her neck and tied tightly behind her shoulder blades. A curt shadow fell between the valley, making her seem desirable to the most thick headed of men. The small Strings had twisted around her waist, meeting an equally small silk piece. It hung loosely over her waist, so if she was to pull it up her rear would be shown. And if she was to pull it down, her front would be naked. She stood there embarrassed; holding her hands over her chest like a child would do if she had lost her shirt gone swimming. Yunia sighed, before draping a see-through white fabric that fell over the entire outfit. LIzian wanted to burst into tears, staring at her blackened eyes, and perfect hair. Her perfect everything. She felt violated, and hurt. Her mother must have gone through this to. The other villagers did not, they were lucky. They were married away when they were of an older age, happy and fell in love. She did not. At an age of thirteen, with an undeveloped beauty. She was to be wed to a man she had no heart for. She almost had burst out crying, however sniffled her tears away. IF she was to be an empress, and maintain her family's pride.. She had to go through with this. With her servants falling in line behind her, she slowly stepped down the stairs. She was beautiful for her age, almost to beautiful. _

_Her mother had told her not to speak of her illness, or she would be disowned from the family as a failure of a bride. It was unlawful to have a sick woman as your wife, and if you became sick, you were beheaded. _

_She entered the male's bedchambers, letting her eyes meet his, awaiting instructions. He stood waiting for her as he raised an eyebrow tauntingly. Holding out his smooth hand towards her. She let her gaze drift from his fingers, and back to his face, before taking his hand. He was much older than she, perhaps the age of seventeen or so. However he was just as strict as a ruler should be, not accepting retreat. Several years after they had become married, if came to a surprising conclusion. The emperor had begun to care for his bride. He held her when she cried.. He bought her lovely gifts when she was tired. But never once had he known of her illness. However one day, when they were in a deep conversation, sitting outside in the bright sun underneath the tiger Lilly bushes… everything fell deadly wrong._

_He held her hand within his, rubbing his thumb over her pale wrist. Looking down towards her small fingers laced within his. _

"_You are indeed, the most enchanting woman I have ever met…" He admitted, turning his gaze away in slight embarrassment. She was feeling a bit dizzy from the sun, however gave him a small smile._

"_the only one you will ever know." She said tauntingly, resting her forehead against his. Looking towards the Gray eyes that she had learned to fall in love with. _

"_Perhaps…" He said softly, his eyes saying otherwise as they teased each other, making up for the childhood they never had. _

_She suddenly let her eyes glaze over, leaning heavily against his shoulder. She didn't expect it to be now! Her breathing began to slow, softer and softer. Her heartbeats doing the same. It …was so warm. Oh. So warm. She felt like she was dying from the inside and out, melted by a blacksmith's expert tools. _

"_Llizan?" He questioned, his voice slipping farther and farther away. Her eyes closing as it all faded into darkness. The emperor scooped her up within his arms, as he dashed as quickly as he could towards the palace. Running towards the mystic healer that dwelled within the castle. Out of breath, as he laid his limp wife upon the table, yelling towards the frail old man to do something. _

_The elder seemed to think for a small while, his eyes deep in thought as he shuffled away. Rummaging through several coverts. Laying a simple map upon the table, torn and stained in _several areas upon the yellowed paper.

"_There is a c-cure…" He said with a cracked tone to his voice, reaching a long finger nail to drag it past the river bed on the other side of the mountain. _

"_A simple stone, one as pure as a Silver heart. That lay within that river bed…it is said to be a m-miracle bringer…however, each time a man discovers it. He uses the stone to his wishes, and ends up throwing it back in once again."_

_The man turned towards the emperor, a grimace crossing his lips. "do you know why?" He asked him, receiving a shake of a head towards his direction. _

"_Because whoevers family uses the stone, shall be cursed with the gift of repetitive death and unfortunate. Your children, Your grandchildren, and generations to come will suffer. The families will perish. There could be violence, agony, happiness, or perhaps even the death of both. Are you sure you want to risk the lives of your future rulers, for one woman?"_

_He turned his direction towards his love, her chest hardly even moving, her skin ghostly. _

"_What choice do I have."_

* * *

Mori ran his fingers over the small stone, that was tucked within his shirt pocket. It seemed a bit brighter than usual today, or maybe it was because the room was dark.

He hadn't bothered to even escape.

But even if he tried, he probably couldn't.

The bindings that twirled around his wrists, tight and pinned to the wall behind him.

His legs the same, the door so far away it was hard to be reached, and the two similar men standing on each side of the exit.

His weapons had been taken, all that he had left was this stone.

He wasn't sure where on earth he had gotten it, all he knew was that somehow it seemed to bring bad luck.

With his eyes closed, he turned his shoulders and chucked it towards the wall.

Bringing his hands around his knees and resting his face against them.

Silent tears slipping down his jawline as he cried for her.

* * *

Haruhi's limp body lay abandoned in the mud. The other members had vowed to fetch it, once the rain had died down. The storm barreling outside, and pounding against the windows. She was sprawled out across the ground, the tattered clothing that covered the crusted bloody side, coated with thick bud. Her hair filled with grime, and dust. Her back severed with lacerations, and her arms and legs with bruises. Her pale skin, dead looking and white against the color of the green grass. A simple song bird, puffy and wet from the rain, flew nearby. Curiously looking towards her, as it hopped closer, landing on her stomach. It cocked its head to the side, confused. Twittering as it jumped again, a raindrop splashing against its beak as it shook itself dry. Suddenly it was startled away, by a sudden shift of movement from the person it was sitting upon. The girl mumbled something, very softly. Her clothing so thick, you couldn't hear her heartbeat. Or even see her breathing for that matter. So it was actually very easy to mistake her for being dead, rather than unconscious.

* * *

_Beating of a silver heart_

_Taken one to see the light_

_Dancing over rays so bright_

_Brilliance to the stars at night_

_To see the one, since long dead_

_What you seek is not but lost_

_Hiding behind a curtain of frost_

_A certain task of challenge you will cross_

_Speak the words, you long to hear_

_Hold out your fingers to touch the sky_

_Clouds are misting, words to arise_

_Time is chasing, falling, going by_

_For tonight they are drawing near_

_So be silent when they pass your door_

_Hold your hands, and embrace the floor_

_For they are catching time, and stealing hearts_

* * *

_BIT OF A BACKGROUND STORY :D Thankyou for all your sweet and kind reviews :) favorites, or even just reading up till this point. All my readers are amazing, and inspire me to continue writing...perhaps I could write a book someday? Nahh ^.^ Thats silly talk! Im going to be a Occupational therapist..heh what a twist :D_

_Good night ^.^ _

_~jacki_


	10. Y-YOUR ALIVE?

**Tamaki stepped inside the stone cold room, the shadows dancing over his face as he stared down his foe. The man that had taken away the love of his life. The man…whose fault all this was!**

**The figure sat slouched in the corner, his bindings weighing his arms as he was much too weak to do much of anything. They had not given him food, nor water, nor medical treatment. The wound he had previously received was now much too painful for him to even move. The black scar that stretched along his skin, about five inches long, an infection obviously already taken over. He had lost his sense of dignity and seemed broken as he moped there. His Haruhi….dead. It had taken a blow on him, on that could never be healed. His hair hung over his eyes as they moved upwards to stare towards his visitor. The hallowed out spaces under his eyelashes, proving that he had had too many nightmares for him to fall asleep. His lips chapped, and ribs beginning to catch visibility in the dim light.**

**Mori stared him down, looking quite scary in the corner. Tamaki felt a tad bit of fear as he almost turned around to back out of the room. Clearing his throat as he began to walk towards the other male.**

**"So….what was your name again?" The beautiful blonde asked as he waved his hand around, sitting upon the edge of the small table, ten feet away from the prisoner.**

**Mori stayed silent. Turning his head as he looked the other way, completely ignoring the boy….or girl…whatever he was. He sounded like a boy, but resembled a girl in many ways.**

**"HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" Tamaki shouted, stomping over to the male, and standing right in front of him.**

**"I'm trying to be nice!" He yelled in his face. Narrowing his eyes towards the darker haired man.**

**"Don't be." He snapped, his voice dry as he glared up at him.**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"I can't do that. If it was up to me, I would have killed you days ago. But n-noooo!" Tamaki said flatly, straightening back up.**

**"So I have deal I would like to transpose."**

**Mori looked at him blankly.**

**"The twins want you to join our club, seeming as we are two members short."**

**His face shrunk into a pout**

**"that…and they want a rematch." He said with a roll of his eyes.**

**"No." Mori said stiffly, turning away once again, his hair falling in his eyes as he pressed against the wall.**

**"You could attend Haruhi's funeral." Tamaki Bribed, smirking towards him.**

**Mori froze, staring warily up towards Tamaki. He could just attend the funeral, and then escape when they weren't working.**

**"Fine."**

* * *

**The twins had dragged her body from slushy mud. Her form sprawled across the table, as they cleaned her up. Brushing out her hair and acting as if she was just asleep. Being careful to not look at her as they left her muddy clothing on.**

**"Hey Haruhi.." Kouru said softly, opening and closing the door behind him as he moved to sit beside her corpse.**

**He stayed quiet for a few minutes and opened his mouth to talk really quietly.**

**"w-we…really miss y-you…" He held back a small sob as he gave her a soft smile.**

**"But….I guess it's pretty nice up there in heaven…isn't it?"**

**He mumbled, reaching over to comb his fingers through her hair. Feeling a small lump on the back of her head, as his fingers stumbled over it.**

**"that's weird…" He said softly, moving closer to inspect it. His brother suddenly crashing through the door as Kouru fell backwards in surprise.**

**"Kouru!" Hikaru shouted, jumping up and down as he stared at his brother.**

**"ehhhh you okay?"**

**"Fine." Kouru said, sitting up and brushing himself off**

**"So what is it?"**

**"Oh…that Mori fellow said he would join our group, since kyoya and Haru is gone-"**

**"-shh her sprit can hear you!"**

**He stopped realizing what he had just said, his head dropping as he looked over to Haruhi's limp figure.**

**"Oh…..h-hey Haru…" He stuttered, rubbing his foot across the floor in embarrassment.**

**"well…we should get her out there…the funeral is supposed to be today."**

**Hikaru moved a bit closer, inspecting Haru as his brow furrowed.**

**"She looks…pretty good for being dead a couple days." He said quietly**

**"almost like she is still alive."**

* * *

**A small wave of rose petals flew through the air as Mori opened the doors from the shack, stepping out into the fresh air. His weak state, hardly allowed him to stand. He thought that bastard Tamaki didn't tend to his needs, because he knew that Mori would run away. He stepped down from the small flight of stairs, heading towards the wide oak trees, with branches that hung over the small meadow. The hosts were assembled there, standing around a raised box. Crudely made by hand. Kyoya's funeral had been just two days earlier, his grave twenty feet from where they stood.**

**"welcome.." all three of the boys said, turning their head towards Mori with a smirk or a tilt of their heads. They seemed oddly happy that he had decided to join them. His fingers tightening around the small silver stone in his pocket. He had planned to leave it as a gift for Haruhi, his sorrow leaving him completely emotionless.**

**"It's…just like that time…" He mumbled, his vision flashing between Honey's death and now. Haru.**

**A silent tear slipped past his cheek as he joined the others, his footsteps heavy and slow. Turning his eyes down to look towards her. As Tamaki began to repeat his fondest memories with Haruhi, and how they were engaged to be married. Before she fled to leave on a mission as soon as possible. Hikaru and Kouru butted in, saying it was a one sided agreement, and that they would have been much better of grooms for her.**

**"Mori...Do you have anything to say?" Tamaki cut through his thoughts.**

**"Hm…?" He mumbled, shaking his head as he looked up towards them.**

**"No…I Don't" He said stiffly, turning away as he directed his eyes towards the sky.**

**"well then. Let's box it up!" Hikaru said, smudging away a tear with his fingers. Him and kouru bending down to pick up the lid of the box.**

**"wait!" Mori yelped, turning around with a panicked look in his eyes.**

**"I….I need a moment alone." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. An embarrassed blush crossing his face as he looked towards the three of them.**

**"All right then." The three of them said in sync, inching away as they turned to walk back to the house, laughing and talking as if nothing had ever happened. Probably because they cried their eyes out over the past two days, and were just happy for Haruhi in general.**

**Mori blinked, staring toward haruhi as he dropped to his knees. His head level with hers as he rested his chin upon the box's lid.**

**"I'm sorry….I-It had to end up..l-like this." He whispered, closing his eyes as he kept himself from crying. He reached into his pocket to withdraw the small stone, and placed it upon her chest. A family gift, as he had wanted her to be part of his family. The family he never had.**

**He bent forwards pressing his lips softly to hers. The wind catching hold of his hair as their noses touched. It was a soft gentle good bye kiss, and he almost wanted to just climb in the casket with her, now and forever. He found his thoughts foolish, then yanked himself away as he stood to his feet. Narrowing his eyes as he furled his hands within his pockets. An angry cold look passing his features as he trampled his way towards the small shack. His heart completely smashed, and never to feel again. He promised himself that. One broken heart was fine. Another was painful. A third was suicidal. His steps heavy and slow, taking his time to get back to the small house.**

* * *

**Haruhi's brow twitched, a soft glow drifting down from the stone laying across her chest. It twirled itself around her neck, falling past her ears and swirling around her head. Similar to snow, drifting slowly. She turned her head lightly, her eyes opening as she heaved a deep breath. Sitting straight up as her heart thumped. The lump upon the back of her head disappearing almost instantly.**

**"I-IM UP!" She screamed, whirling her neck around as she stared blankly towards the man about ten feet away. He seemed in shock for a moment.**

**"H-haruhi!?" He squeaked, his eyes falling back in his head as he fainted.**

* * *

**"m-mori?" She squeaked, watching as he fainted to the ground. She moved to get up, wincing as the pain in the back of her head stung sharply. She groaned, rubbing her fingers on the back of her head, realizing how scary her hair felt. Grimy and gross.**

**Haruhi directed her gaze down. She appeared to be placed upon….a metal slab…no inside a box! She screamed, stumbling to get up and falling off the table as she slipped out of the containment. "W-wha WHAT'S GOING ON!" She shouted, shaking as she looked around. Everything else looked the same. Other than the coffin….coffin? She shook her head again, her eyes wide as she remembered Mori.**

**"Oh my god…M-mori!" She called out, the winds picking up just a bit with the change of weather. Her legs were stiff and sore as if she had been asleep for many days. She sunk down next to him on her knees. Shaking his shoulder as she attempted to wake him up.**

**His lips were partially parted, and his head tilted to the side. His eyes shut as everything else about him seemed the same.**

**"Mori…Mori…Mori! Wake up!" She yelled towards him, resting her hand across his forehead.**

* * *

**Tamaki hummed beneath his breath, straightening the flower arrangement upon the table. Something within the vase catching his attention as he leaned over to inspect the missing flower.**

**"It seems as though…we are missing a white Lilly…" He announced to himself, turning on his heel as he strolled towards the door. Catching the handle within his long fingers. He opened and shut it behind him, his eyes set on the garden. Plucking a single Lilly, and holding it to his nose as he breathed in the glorious scent. "ahh….how lovely.." He practically sang.**

**"Oh…seems as though Mori is still uncounted for as well." He reminded himself, trotting up towards the hill.**

**"Moriiii are you fin-" He stopped, staring blankly towards the woman before him.**

**"Oh good Sempi….Mori fainted I ne-" She stopped midsentence, staring at the frozen blonde standing over her.**

**"Haruh….." He whispered, his eyes rolling back in his head as the flower fell from his fingers. His body swaying over hers as she backed up, waving her hands around.**

**"Tamaki!" She yelped, as he squished her. Believe it or not, he was fairly heavy compared to her.**

**"GET OFF ME SEMPI!" She wailed, kicking and squirming under his weight. His lips brushing past hers as she struggled. His nose upon the side of hers.**

**"GAHHHH!' She tossed and turned, clawing the ground as she managed to get her upper body loose. Her shoes stuck under his chest. The small moccasins slipped from her feet as she released herself from Tamaki, breathing heavily.**

**"HAS EVERYONE GONE CRAZY!" She shouted, trying to stand up, her back horribly sore. The clouds starting to mist over the blue sky, and the wind picking up. Since they were currently residing near the ocean's shore, it wasn't surprising they had storms very often. Haruhi bit her lip, turning to dash back towards the house. The twins would help right?**

* * *

**They sat daintily on the furniture. Each of them reading a magazine, and turning the pages at the exact same time. Their feet crossed in front of them, sighing every once in a while.**

**"Say…where is Tamaki anyways…" Kouru said softly, turning to look towards his brother.**

**The other smirked, rolling his eyes. "The idiot probably got lost again."**

**"Oh…"**

**They sat in silence turning the pages, before Hikaru spoke up.**

**"what is the date today?"**

**"The thirtieth….. why?" Kouru muttered, tilting his orange hair falling over his eyes as he brushed it aside.**

**"hmp." Hikaru snorted, shaking his head in disbelief**

**"They say sometimes that ghosts wander on the full moon, Searching for their unfinished business.." Hikaru teased, waving his hands around as he made ghostly noises.**

**Kouru sighed.**

**"You're not funny."**

**"common! I almost had you! When we we-" The door was thrown open, as the zombie like girl tiptoed inside. Kouru and Hikaru's eyes widening as they became glued to the couch almost.**

**They turned and looked at each other, then back at Haruhi, who stared at them. Staying silent and waiting for them to talk.**

**Kouru's eyes watered, as he turned to his brother. Bursting out into tears as he covered his face.**

**"O-OKAY OKAY! YOUR SCARY! T-THAT'S NOT FUNNY HIKARU!"**

**Hikaru bit his lip, his face going white.**

**"I….Im not doing anything."**

**They both turned to stare at the girl, throwing their hands up as they screamed. Both of them scurrying out of the room, Haruhi hot on their heels.**

**"Wait up you guys!" She shouted after them, very out of shape and very slow**

**"HURRY KOURU SHHEEEEES AFTER USSSS!" He cried, holding up his hands in prayer.**

**"IM SORRY I BROKE YOU KATANA HIKARU!" Kouru shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.**

**"IM SORRY I SPIT IN YOUR FOOD!' He shouted back, tears streaming down his face.**

**Haruhi chased after them, her feet stomping up the steps.**

**"wait up!" She yelled**

**"IM SORRY I CUT HOLES IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!"**

**"IM SORRY I ATE YOUR PIE, AND BLAMED IT ON TAMAKI!"**

**"WAIT!"**

**Their footsteps clattered down the stairs, tearing into the dining room and around the table.**

**"IM SORRY I SET YOU UP WITH THAT FAT GIRL ON A DATE!" Kouru yelled, running straight into Hikaru's back as he turned around. His eyes dangerously dark and glowering at his brother.**

**"wait…..you…set me up with her." He whispered, his voice scary.**

**"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Kouru shouted, running away from his brother. Hikaru held up an ax, chasing after his brother.**

**"KOURRUU!"**

**Haruhi chased after them, out of breath as they ran up and down the stairs. She sat their watching as they passed by her, tears streaming down their faces. Hikaru..with an ax?**

**She let out a sharp breath, sticking her foot out. Watching as they both tripped over her small ankle at the speed they were going.**

**The ax flying and sticking into the wall twenty feet away.**

**Both of the brothers wrestling each other as Haruhi whistled to catch their attention.**

**"STOP FIGHTING!" The two boys froze momentarily, before crawling on their knees begging for their lives.**

**"Oh please oh ghostly Haruhi! Don't eat me…eat Kouru, he's crunchier!"**

**"-wha! No Hikaru probably has a better tasting soul."**

**Haruhi face palmed, shaking her head.**

**"You IDIOTS! I'M NOT DEAD!"**

**Hikaru blinked, reaching out a finger to poke her leg.**

**"heh…what do ya know..."**

**"so you were faking it?"**

**She shook her head vigorously,**

**"I don't know what happened! That stupid Tamaki shot me!"**

**They agreed, shaking their heads as an aura fell over them. One that mocked his stupidity.**

**"Stupid mushroom grower…" They all said with irritation.**

**Haru snapped out of her furious state first, catching their attention.**

**"Anyways..um…The other two…seemed to have uh…fainted."**

**"who…**

**"-could blame them?" The twins finished each other, shrugging as they helped each other to their feet.**

**"I think there's going to be a storm soon." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head where the bump had mysteriously vanished since thirty minutes ago.**

**"yah…we better get them inside.." Hikaru said, taking a deep breath as he smiled towards Haruhi.**

**"You….seriously had us thinking you were dead…" He said softly, kicking his foot against the ground.**

**"yeah he cried in his room for at least a day." Kouru cut in, hanging on his brothers shoulder.**

**"I-I did not!" Hikaru yelped, his face bright red.**

**A sudden spell of wind, brought them all back to the matter at hand.**

**"well. Looks like another Tsunami…" Haruhi whispered, the winds picking up.**

**"well..what are you standing around for! Go get them1" She yelled at the twins, her eyes narrowed.**

**"o-oh yeah..almost forgot…" They both stared blankly, trotting out the door.**

**"so...you did break my katana….."**

**"oh…uh…"**

**"I thought you said it was Tamaki…"**

**"I um…."**

**"well of all the.."**

**"well. You did spit in my food."**

**"Uh…um.."**

**They narrowed their eyes at each other, before walking towards the hill.**

* * *

**Kyoya's grave reflecting in the moonlight, the clouds making the whole place seem extremely creepy. The oaks branches bending over them, like a murderer in hiding. The full moon enchanting as the winds whistled around their ankles.**

**Haruhi sighed, resting against the door frame. Keeping the door open against the wind with her foot. Reaching to put her fingers within her pockets, something strange catching inside her fingers. She pulled the object out, staring at it curiously.**

**"what..is this…a rock?"**

**The silver stone sat in her palm, dull and empty as it rested.**

* * *

**Combined**** the two chapters ^.^ and edited them.**

**I thought it made more sense like this**

**:D Thanks for reading**

**I love all my readers**

**the people who take precious time to read my little story ^,^**

**~Jackii**


	11. Mature kisses

They had dragged Mori and Tamaki indoors, the wind tearing at their red hair as they cursed Loudly enough for each other to hear over the rain gusts. Haruhi had held open the door for them, using most of her strength to manage to keep it propped open.

"Hurry up you guys!" She shouted over the wind, her hair whirling around her face as a panicked expression knitted on her usually calm expression.

"WERE TRYING!" Both of the twins said in sync, struggling to pull each of their companions inside.

"Geez Tamaki is a lot heavier than he looks!" Kouru groaned, pulling the limp body up the steps. Tamaki's shoe falling into the mud with a squishy sound as he managed to get him in the house. Hikaru was right behind him, using all his strength to get Mori into the house. Then finally the door swung shut behind them, each of them breathing heavily…..

But the storm…still raged outside. The wind encaging the small house, the trees bending as the wind twisted between their long, tired, branches. Haruhi couldn't help but turn her head towards the window, watching the shadows of lightening caress the darkness of the clouds.

"Dang…that storm came out of nowhere.." Kouru stated with exasperation, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed in relief. Leaning his skinny frame against the couch as he turned his eyes towards the two sleeping people..

"How…are they sleeping through this?" Hikaru pondered out loud, just as a boom of thunder echoed through the house.

"Yeah…well….They'll wake up sooner or later…." Kouru said stiffly, turning to look towards Haruhi..

"Hey…hey haru…you don't look too good…" He said with a hint of concern, observing how she shook with each loud noise.

"I-I-Im fine…" She snapped with a forced smile.

Another boom of thunder woke both of the boys up, As they jumped in surprise.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki screamed as he stutted awake.

"…" He said up stiffly, turning to stare towards the door.

"Told you they would be up.." both of the twins said, with a soft shake of their heads.

"h-ha…um..uh….Of course. The king never sleeps…or faints…" Tamaki started a rampage, pulling what was left of his dignity together, as he straightened his back.

"I was just faintly surprised….that was all…anyways…IT appears that another storm has graced us with its presence….now then. Prepare for the worst!" He shouted, letting small stars twinkle around his face as Kouru and Hikaru burst out in slight applause. Turning to begin fastening things down, and standing to gather food together.

Haruhi had stood as well, staring blankly towards Tamaki before bending down to help mori up.

"….Hey…" She said softly, looking towards him with a slight smile.

Mori just stared up at her, his eyes full of emotion, but he held it back…for now.

"…hey." He repeated, pulling himself up to his feet, as he leaned over to look towards her.

"…we'll talk later.." He whispered, turning to follow the other two. As much as he hated to leave Haruhi, when there was much to be said. He would rather be alone…and say it then.

"To the downstairs!" Kouru shouted, leading the group under, one stair at a time. The winds raging…the window shattering as a loose tree branch fell against the side of the house.

* * *

Each of them had been assigned separate chambers, well…..the spare rooms…they liked to call it. There was a simple cot in each of the little sections, which was usually used for prisoners…but the last prisoner had died off a while ago, so…now they were guest bedrooms.

Haruhi had chosen a room directly across from Mori, the twins and Tamaki moving further down the hallway about four doors separating each of them from each other.

The twins liked their space.

And Tamaki needed two rooms for all of their precious belongings. Which he spent about fourteen minutes carrying everything down, and then organizing it.

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh at his stupidity, leaning against the wall in her bedroom. True…she had lived here at one point…so all of her old clothes and things were still here, but there was no need to bring everything down here. She stared in irritation towards the piles of stuffed animals and bags of things from her younger years.

Maybe….

Her eyes flattened as she dared to step closer to the junk, reaching out shakily to sort through her old things. Her fingers fumbling over her old button collection, her dream catcher..stuff she had left behind. If she really wanted all this stuff…she would have brought it with her when she had planned to leave this place last month.

The twins old outfits they had used to make her wear…where was it?

She stopped tossing things aside. Holding up the nightdress to her face to inspect it. This….wasn't hers…

Where was her pajamas? She dug through things a bit more, before reaching the bottom of the pile..Her old pajamas..

The ones with the hole in the shirt, the blue color that reminded her of her mother. Made for her by her mother…The ones that were so old…and short on her…that she continued to wear them even though she grew up.

She sat down on the dirt floor, eyeing all of the things she had tossed over her shoulders. The objects and clothes that littered the ground around her. The one thing that she actually had left behind…was gone.

They weren't here….

Her hair fell around her shoulders as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"mom….is this….a sign?" She asked softly, gently using her freehand to pick up a tossed away teddy. Stroking its soft fur, and setting it upright.

"Maybe…its time to grow up.." Haru said softly, letting her eyes fall upon the nightdress a few feet away. To be older…to be mature…to be….an adult.. She let out a trapped breath, standing to her toes as she leaned over to pick up the cloth.

Dark like the color of night, a velvet blue.

Different than the color of sky blue she used to wear. Her childish innocence was disappearing. And fast. How had she never seen any of this before? She had lived in a house with four men her entire life, they had never taken advantage of her..true…but..She was seventeen. It was time she grew up. They all loved her, yes. But….There was someone else she loved, more than them. Someone who needed her companionship. He was alone. His friend had died. There was someone. Who had probably cried the most for her.

She wanted to be with him. Shakily she approached the cot, laying aside the cloth before pulling her shirt up over her head. Her leggings meeting the dirt as she stepped into the dress.

_It was short…to short. The fabric hardly covering any of her thighs._

_It was cold…to cold. The soft breeze of the dampness of the basement made her shiver._

_It was low….to low. The breast area scooped below anywhere she would dare to go._

_It was….interesting…_

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, wishing she could see what she looked like. The scuttling and noises outside fading as eventually everyone went to sleep. Tired out from the days end, and tired from all the events…

The storm raging outside, but no one feared it. They had been through worse…in the morning. Everything would be okay, they were safe in the downstairs rooms.

Listening intently to the stiffness of her own breathing, her heartbeat thumping as she thought of him. Him…

She needed to see him.

Now.

All that was separating her from him. Were these two doors.

Quietly she let her fingers open the handle, with a soft squeak. Tiptoeing through the silent hallway, and almost running into the door. Holding her breath as she raised her knuckles to rap lightly on the old wood, two times. A soft glow emitting from under the door way, as she scrunched her toes together.

Oh…why was she even doing this…this was so….inappropriate.

* * *

Mori had secluded himself from the others, striking a match against the box lid as he lite the small lantern in the corner table. Turning to sit in the corner, and pray.

_He prayed that everyone would be okay._

_He prayed that the storm would go away._

_He wished that he could she her._

_Then emotions inside him would stir._

_The caressing of her gentle hand_

_He hel-_

A sudden knock startled him from his thankfulness. Turning his head to stare towards the door, her swore he heard something. Standing with a soft motion, he let his fingers twist around the handle. Cracking it halfway as his eyes opened in surprise.

"h-haru?" He questioned, opening it fully to let her in. His eyes traveling down to her legs to see what she was wearing. And then back up to her eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks darkly.

"..y-yeah…hey…" She stated nervously, holding her hands together tightly as she walked inside. Mori closing the door behind her. Why was she here? Oh…and why was she wearing..t-that…oh..When she turned he could get a clear view of her thighs, almost more than tha- He turned to look away as she spun around to face him.

"M-mori…I-I….We need to talk!" She almost shouted, covering her mouth as not to wake the other people sleeping in the other rooms.

He nodded as he approached her, stopping a mere two feet from her. Saying more things…than he had ever said…since he was little.

"I missed you…and when you died…I thought for sure I would die myself.." He admitted softly, the dancing light of the candle twisting around them. He raised his fingers to run them through her hair gently, seeming focused on just that simple gesture.

"But then…you weren't dead…you were just unconscious…" He smirked, shaking his head lightly.

"Do you….remember that silly stone you were trying to steal when were first met?" He asked, turning to look at her blushing cheeks.

"Y-yes…it was..in my pocket."

"An..an enchanted healing stone…capable of bringing someone to full health immediately." He cut her off, moving closer to her as he closed the distance. Hugging her tightly to his chest as he still couldn't believe that she was alive, and in his arms.

"The night you came…I thought for sure…that I would be alone forever…" He whispered softly, hugging her closer.

"I had heard rumors…that it could bring the dead to life…so I planned to bring back. My friend.." He mumbled against her head.

"Oh mori…." She replied quietly, working her arms around his chest so she could hug him tighter.

"But…your all that I need…" He whispered, feeling her breasts against his chest….his face blushing as he closed his eyes tight. Her chest…against his…he could…imagine…His jeans…beginning to tighten around his waist as it suddenly seemed rather hot in the small room.

"Mori….." A sudden boom of thunder startled her from her trance as she instinctively hugged him tighter, squeezing her eyes shut as she whimpered.

"H-haru..w-what's wrong?" He mumbled softly with a bit of shock.

"I-I…nothing..um…can…I stay here with you tonight?" She asked after a while of thinking, turning her head up to look towards him.

He seemed to freeze up, before nodding his head shakily.

"…Of course."

The cot wasn't that large, however it seemed like a decent place for two people to sleep. They talked for another hour, Mori holding her close whenever a thrash of thunder startled her.

"Haru…" He questioned after a while, sitting in the almost darkness. The fading light of the lantern keeping it dim.

"Yes?" She responded, turning to look towards him.

"do….do you love me?" He asked boldly, the silence of the hallway biting on their conversation. Haruhi turning to look at him, with a soft smile.

"Since….the day you took me in."

Mori couldn't help but smile, turning his body towards her. Just mere inches separating the both of them. Her leg brushing against his.

"Do you love…me?" She said softly, the darkness deafening the room as the candle finally went out.

He didn't respond, just leaned in to rest his lips against hers. Haruhi felt her heart flutter in her chest as she reacted to him. Her leg wrapping over his as she kissed him back. Their bodies closing tightly together as they kissed, his tongue tracing her teeth as she groaned softly. Her fingers entangling in his hair and tugging every so often.

* * *

Ill never leave my readers hanging

no matter how much stuff is going on in my life

I promise you that :3


End file.
